<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem by NaoYoshikawa, Tavoletta (NaoYoshikawa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650252">Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa'>NaoYoshikawa</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/Tavoletta'>Tavoletta (NaoYoshikawa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Twilight References, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Volturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/Tavoletta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aro/Jane</p><p>London, 1897</p><p>Left alone after a fire that killed her family, Lady Jane finds herself in the care of Aro Volturi, a friend of her parents. But Jane is very intelligent and she soon realises that something dark is lurking in that house. And what she had not foreseen, but had hoped for, will happen: she will fall with him into the vortex of passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is the very first story about Twilight fandom. The idea for this story has actually been in my mind since I was 15 years old. Now I'm almost 24 and reading the books made me want to give it a try. I don't know how many people actually like this couple, but I've always been fascinated by them. So I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                        </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Because love is as strong as death, passion as tenacious as the underworld'.</em><br/>
<em>- Apuleius</em>
</p><p>Lady Jane had grimaced as she found herself in front of the large mansion.<br/>
She would have been polite enough not to give a bad impression, but in truth, if it had been up to her, she would have got back into the carriage to go home.<br/>
Home, but which home? Jane no longer had a place to call home, nor anyone to call family. To her relatives it sounded absurd, to say the least, that a young woman like her, from such a good family, had not yet found a husband. But their worries ended there, as none of them seemed to want to take the girl into their custody.<br/>
They would only be a nuisance and nothing more, they had said in front of Jane, without her reacting in any way, except for an icy smile.<br/>
That was why she had ended up there, at the Volturi mansion. That name was not new to him: friends of her parents, she probably didn't remember or care.<br/>
But then why had they wanted her with them? What was in it for them?<br/>
Jane found this a great nuisance, but she knew she had no choice. Once through the garden - lovely, but perhaps not too well cared for - she was greeted by one of the maids. She didn't look english, she spoke the language with a strange foreign accent.<br/>
She entered, nervously waving the fan in her hand. Her emerald green dress swayed with every step she took. As she found herself inside the Volturi mansion, something came back to her mind: she remembered moments she had spent there as a child during parties. She remembered the crystal chandelier, the paintings, the expensive upholstery, the large, tastefully decorated rooms.<br/>
So that was where she was going to live? Like a princess trapped in a castle?<br/>
No, this wasn't really for her.<br/>
"Why is no one coming to greet me?" she asked irritated. Although she didn't like the idea of a trapped princess, she was spoiled and unkind to the servants.<br/>
"Lord Aro is very busy, but Lord Caius and Lord Marcus should be returning shortly. Will you allow me to show you to your room?"<br/>
Jane nodded, annoyed. As she found herself walking down the corridor, she was able to observe the paintings that lined the wall. One in particular caught her attention: it was a portrait, probably of the owners of the house. He stopped to look at them and once again something came to mind. He vaguely remembered the three men, one in particular. Surely there must have been something else he was forgetting, but he did not have time to think about it. He hurried to catch up with the maid and his own new room. Larger than the one he had had in his house - the house of which nothing remained now but ashes.<br/>
"Yes... quite lovely, I must say," she sighed, looking at the curtains. "I would appreciate not being disturbed until dinner time. If the hosts have not had the decency to receive me, they can wait."<br/>
The maid curtsied.<br/>
"If you have any problems, you can also contact Demetri and Felix."<br/>
More servants? Possible, but she didn't care for the moment. She would keep her few possessions and then who knows. Life had never seemed as meaningless to her as it did at that moment.</p><p>Jane spent the afternoon hours in her room, which boasted a small balcony but on which the sun did not shine. In fact, the whole house seemed to be shrouded in darkness. Shortly before dinner, Jane combed her hair in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful - beautiful as an angel according to many - and she knew that beauty could achieve so much. She had to admit to being a little curious about her new protectors.<br/>
The maid came to call her shortly afterwards, then escorted her into the dining room lit by the soft light of candles.<br/>
"Gentlemen... Lady Jane," the woman whispered, introducing the newcomer. Seated at the table were two men, one older, the other younger, perhaps even her age, with blond hair. She realised that she remembered Caius and his irritated look quite well, when she used to run around those walls as a child.<br/>
"Ah, so you're the little girl Aro wanted to take under his wing," Caius spoke up. "And I was hoping it was a joke until the last moment."<br/>
Jane smiled in amusement. A girl with a more fragile temperament would have blushed with shame, but not her.<br/>
"Lord Caius, you are exactly as I remembered. And tell me, where is my saviour?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.<br/>
The saviour Aro Volturi was not long in coming, he simply liked to be waited on. He entered the dining room, his lips stretched into a smile. Jane was surprised. Both he and the other two looked exactly as she remembered them, not looking a day older. And there was one thing in particular she had not forgotten: Aro's red eyes.<br/>
She had always believed it was a disease, or so she had been told since she was a child, not to stare and not to ask questions. And Jane had always obeyed, but now she was no longer a child.<br/>
Aro approached her.<br/>
"Lady Jane, what a pleasure it is to have you here in my home. You are as enchanting as I remember, but you have also grown," he whispered, kissing her hand. Jane was taken aback, but tried not to let it show.<br/>
"Lord Aro... you are also exactly as I remembered. I expected a different welcome."<br/>
He smiled, not at all touched by her sharp tone.<br/>
"You are right, it is inexcusable of me. But I will have the opportunity to apologise properly. Please, shall we sit down?"<br/>
Jane stared at him with a certain indifference, as well as curiosity. They sat down and dinner was served shortly afterwards. None of the three men, however, seemed to have an appetite; on the contrary, several times they grimaced in disgust. She was interested in some kind of answer, however.<br/>
"Lord Aro, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you agree to be my guardian? No one would, my own relatives were reluctant..."<br/>
Jane stared him straight in the eye, unafraid. But she had to admit that the three of them exuded something as dark as they were fascinating. And that in their own way they were all beautiful, though in different ways.<br/>
"Please, just call me by my first name, Jane. Your father and I have been friends for years, remember? "Though we hadn't seen each other for so long, we never stopped writing to each other. And when I heard about his death and your mother's...and your brother's, right?"<br/>
Jane stiffened. Alec, her twin, was the only thing she had ever cared about. But now that they had taken him from her, too, she had little to rejoice about.<br/>
"Yes, exactly."<br/>
"I see. Well, when I heard that his precious Jane was left alone, I couldn't help but come forward. I admit it's very strange, though - a girl your age not yet married."<br/>
She was seventeen. In fact, she was a bit behind her peers.<br/>
"Marriage is not for me," she said quickly, catching the attention of Marcus and Caius as well.<br/>
"I understand," Aro whispered. "We'll have to think about that. In the meantime, get yourselves together. Do not fear, you live with three men, no one will harm you."<br/>
"But I have no fear," she replied, boldly. Another man would have silenced her, but not Aro. No, he seemed fascinated by her strong temperament. The dinner continued very quietly. Aro, who was the actual head of the family, lived with his two brothers, Caius and Marcus, in the house, but none of them were married. Her guardian did not seem interested in getting her engaged any time soon or in any plans. On the contrary, he seemed to want to set her free and Jane was sincerely grateful for that.<br/>
In spite of her curiosity and the thousands of questions she wanted to ask him, her tiredness got the better of her: it had been a long journey from London to the countryside and now she just wanted to rest. Aro did not hold her back, he was extremely gentle and once again, before letting her go, he had placed his far too cold lips on the gloved back of her hand.<br/>
When the three were left alone, Caius took the floor.<br/>
"I cannot promise that I will resist. A human on hand, sleeping in our house. This is insane."<br/>
"Come on, Caius, be patient. You know, it's the right thing to do" Aro broke into a smile, licking his lips. "Jane is untouchable, I'm counting on your good sense."<br/>
Back in her room, totally unaware, Jane prepared for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A person lives three lives: the first ends with the loss of naivety, the second with the loss of innocence, and the third with the loss of life itself. Ineluctably we all pass through these three stages.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>[Dark]</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane awoke in the middle of the night. It had taken her a few moments to remember that she was somewhere else, in the house of a stranger. The moon was high outside, she had no idea what time it was, but lying in bed tossing and turning would only make her nervous. With her hair loose over her shoulders, she put on a dressing gown, then looked for a candle to light. It was the best time to go snooping around with no one around. She would probably only find Felix and Demetri, the two young guards keeping out any thieves or troublemakers, awake.<br/>But who could be so thoughtless as to approach that godforsaken place?<br/>Jane left her room, careful not to make any noise. She didn't know what she was looking for exactly, but from the first moment she had set foot in that house, she had sensed something strange and sinister. Maybe Aro and the others thought she was being silly, but they were wrong. The Volturi mansion was even scarier at night, but Jane wasn't going to back down. She happened to stop again in front of the painting she had seen that day, the portrait of Aro, Caius and Marcus. She stood staring at it as she lit it with the candle flame. With a fresh mind, his thoughts raced, as did his memories, which gradually became sharper.</p>
<p>Ten years earlier, Volturi's home</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane and her brother Alec had always hated parties. Most of the time, their parents left them to the nannies, but not when it came to the Volturi house parties. Still too small and innocent, Jane didn't care about the world around her. Beauty, for her and Alec, was escaping from her parents' gaze, slipping under tables, hiding and stealing food. Two little brats.<br/>Jane had soiled the dress her mother had made her sew for the occasion: a pink dress she couldn't stand. And out of spite, she had smeared it with dirt when she went to play in the garden - secretly, of course.<br/>"'Our mother will be angry,' Alec pointed out to her, scratching his head thoughtfully. Jane shrugged, she couldn't stand that colour, it wasn't as pretty as red or black, but her mother told her they weren't appropriate colours for a girl of her age.<br/>But she would have gladly avoided a scolding anyway.<br/>"Can you get me some water? There's a pond... there," Jane said. Her brother would have loved to ask why she didn't go alone, but it was better not to risk a fight.<br/>And so the little girl remained alone. She was scornful of danger and absolutely not afraid of the dark, nor of strangers.<br/>Aro Volturi, for his part, had been watching the girl all evening. He had a sixth sense for special talents, and Jane was one of them. She was still too young, but one day she would blossom.<br/>The girl turned, seeing a shadow near one of the trees. She immediately recognised the red eyes of the man, her parents' friend who had organised the party.<br/>"Sir...?" she asked, bowing her head to the side.<br/>Aro stepped forward, the moonlight barely illuminating him.<br/>"Little Lady Jane. What are you doing here alone? Not well."<br/>She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.<br/>"We were playing and I fell and... got dirty. I can't go back inside like this. Don't tell my parents!"<br/>The little girl curled her full lips and nose, making Aro smile.<br/>"It'll be our secret, then. You don't look like you're having fun, do you? I can see you running and hiding."<br/>"In fact, I'm bored," he huffed, puffing out his cheeks. "My mum says I have to get used to it, because one day I'm going to be part of the... business, she calls it. And that I'll get engaged and married. Yuck. I don't want to get married. I don't like it."<br/>Jane seemed to know what she wanted. Aro knelt down, looking her in the eyes and the little girl felt herself shaking for a few moments.<br/>"The Volturi family members have an eye disease, that's why they have them the same colour as blood. But don't stare at them, don't ask questions. It's not polite."<br/>Jane remembered her mother's words and looked away.<br/>"Are you afraid of me, little lady?" asked Aro.<br/>"No. It is not polite to stare at people, though. But no, no, I am not afraid of you. On the contrary, I like you," she said, and looked at him again. Jane had also sensed something. Lord Aro was not like other men, boring and predictable. He was different, but she still didn't understand in what way.<br/>"'I like you too. And you also have a lively intelligence. Too smart women don't have it easy, I'm afraid," he sighed. "But fortunately for you, I think differently."<br/>Jane felt herself blushing, something that happened to her very rarely.<br/>"Alright, then I have decided: when I am old enough, I will marry you."<br/>This decision surprised Aro, who smiled at such boldness.<br/>"Sounds like a fair deal to me, Lady Jane."<br/>Alec returned shortly after, his clothes wet. He had found no receptacle to bring his sister any water. Aro looked at him, unblinking.<br/>"Then I'd better get you back inside now."<br/>Jane grasped his hand, finding it icy. But at the same time she felt a pleasant warmth, there at heart level.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<p>Jane blinked, puzzled. Had she really said such a thing to Aro?<br/>She had only been a child at the time, and yet the very thought of it was strange. She couldn't remember being so fascinated ten years before. Sure, she'd react differently now, she was already reacting differently. But suddenly, it no longer seemed so much an accident - or a simple act of kindness - that he had taken her into his care. She turned suddenly and was startled when the light from the candle illuminated Caius's face.<br/>"What a fright!" gasped Jane, trying to speak softly. Caius was serious.<br/>"You shouldn't be wandering around at night, alone."<br/>"I wasn't sleepy. But that makes two of us, I see," Jane replied, looking around. "I was just browsing around. This place is...excuse me, creepy."<br/>It was clear to Jane that she was seen as an intruder. Not that she was particularly happy to be there. A marriage would have been the easiest solution, but she had no intention of creating a prison for herself.<br/>"You've always been the same, Lady Jane. Always getting into trouble."<br/>The girl arched her eyebrows.<br/>"And what trouble would I be getting into now?"<br/>She heard Caius sigh. His mannerisms were creepy too, but Jane wasn't afraid, she could be even worse.<br/>Aro appeared in the dark as his brother had done moments before. And he had been so quick and silent that Jane hadn't noticed.<br/>"Oh, hello. Rather curious to find you up at this hour," he whispered in a warm, velvety voice.<br/>"Lady Jane can't sleep, I was just making sure everything was okay" Caius replied.<br/>Aro looked at Jane, his eyes a glistening red, holding out a hand.<br/>"If you're agitated, a good tea will certainly help."<br/>Jane gave him a puzzled look, then decided to accept the invitation. Who knows if there was anything else of importance buried in the depths of her memory?<br/>She had taken a good look around since she had been there, and had come to the same conclusion as she had about ten years ago: Aro was different from other men. At times he didn't even seem too human to her, perhaps because of the colour of his eyes or the frostiness of his skin. But she was not intimidated by him, far from it.<br/>Aro escorted her into what must have been a small tea room, very warm, cosy, the fireplace was even lit. Jane blushed just a little when she remembered she was wearing only a nightgown, a dressing gown and her hair down. She wasn't exactly a girl who described herself as demure, quite the opposite. But being there at that moment caused a blush on her face and warmth between her legs.<br/>"Please, come in, my lady," Aro invited her. "Tea will be served shortly."<br/>Jane sat down, curling her lips.<br/>"Does no one sleep in this house? By the way, you should tell your brother to stop walking around with that expression. It's disturbing, to say the least."<br/>"He wasn't the only one walking around in the middle of the night though, was he?"<br/>Aro sat across from her, looking impeccable as usual.<br/>"It's just that I've started to remember... things. About my childhood, I mean. I remembered you, but I didn't remember us talking."<br/>"What exactly are you referring to?" she asked, her face resting on one hand.<br/>Jane grimaced again. She was pretty sure he remembered everything, perfectly.<br/>"Something stupid, actually. When I was seven I was playing in your garden and I had soiled my dress. I begged you not to tell my mother and then...I told you that when I grew up I would marry you," she said looking him straight in the eye.<br/>Aro smiled.<br/>"Yes, of course I remember. You were a very bright child with very clear ideas."<br/>"Is that why you wanted me here? Do you intend to marry me?" asked Jane, looking up at a grandfather clock attached to the wall.<br/>"Would you have something to say about that?"<br/>The girl, stiffly, leaned her back against the backrest.<br/>"Are you serious? I was a child. And I'm too young for you."<br/>Actually, that wasn't even the problem, she knew better. But then what? Any man would have been too insulting for her, but she had already ascertained that Aro was no ordinary man.</p>
<p>"Calm down my dear, that is not why I wanted you with me. I have already explained it to you this evening, I did it in the name of the friendship that united me and your family. Do you not trust me?"<br/>Jane sighed. Any man who could put her through that was noteworthy.<br/>"It's not that. It's that I'm not naive enough to believe everything. You said so yourself, after all. I've always been very intelligent."<br/>The conversation was interrupted for a few moments when the tea was served. In reality, it was only Jane who drank it; it seemed to her that Aro had only wet his lips. It was the man who returned to the subject of marriage shortly afterwards.<br/>"I wonder how you escaped the wedding," he said curiously. "From the letters I received from your father, I understood you had been engaged three times."<br/>"Four," Jane corrected him with cup in hand. "My betrothed have all died in tragic circumstances."<br/>Shewent back to drinking, so fast he burned his tongue. Aro smiled and his scarlet eyes sparkled.<br/>"Tragic circumstances? Like what?"<br/>He leaned forward and Jane smiled. She realized she appreciated the way he looked at her. And she knew she could say anything and he still wouldn't stop looking at her that way.<br/>So she moved her lips slowly and answered:<br/>"I told you I don't like the idea of marriage."<br/>She didn't add any details, but Aro must have understood. Jane had never been like the others and there was nothing that could bend her to social rules. And if someone tried to do that anyway, the consequences could be very serious.<br/>"I wonder why I'm not surprised, my dear."<br/>Aro's hand moved, caressing her bare leg beneath her nightgown. Jane shivered, but tried to maintain a certain demeanor. She wasn't going to ask him how he dared touch her like that. She couldn't care about innocence if she had no innocence left.<br/>"And I'm not surprised that you're not surprised," Jane smiled, enjoying his caresses. A few sighs escaped her. She could have given herself to him. He wasn't a stranger, she'd known him for years, though she was sure there was more to him that she didn't know. Without stopping to look into her eyes, Aro lifted her nightgown slightly, revealing her soft, pale thighs.<br/>"You have become enchanting."<br/>Jane noticed, looking at her as if he wanted to devour her. He seemed torn between wanting to take her there and now or wait. But wait for what? Surely she wouldn't give in, not right away at least. She had always loved to be desired and to have men chase her. Aro didn't seem like the kind of man who would do that, but it would only make the game more fun. A much bigger game than she could have anticipated.<br/>He crossed his legs, pulling her away from his grasp. Aro pulled back in the same way, as if nothing had happened.<br/>"You didn't want me to marry me, but perhaps to keep me as a lover? How dare you?" she asked without the slightest trace of shame or annoyance in her voice. She was heated and amused by it all, to say the least.<br/>"And how dare you think that I would resort to such tricks to get you?" asked Aro, in the same playful tone. Jane nodded. She knew that nothing would happen that night, but the spark had exploded and sooner or later it would become a fire.</p>
<p>The tea and Aro's warm tone actually made her relax, so her chat with the man didn't last long. Before letting her go, Aro kissed her hand again, making her shiver. It was almost as if he wasn't human.<br/>Although relaxed, when Jane slipped back between the sheets, also freezing cold, she couldn't find sleep. She felt arousal and felt wetness and warmth between her legs. Girls were always taught to be modest, pure. Jane had never been one or the other, not even at this juncture.<br/>She lifted her nightgown, but did not remove it completely. With her fingers she traced marks around her breasts, then rubbed her palms over the swollen, pink nipples. She stroked herself for a long time, sighing quietly, wishing to relieve her excitement at least a little. She brushed between her legs, immediately feeling the wetness between her fingers, it was so warm and she began to imagine that there was something inside her that could fill her much better. With two fingers inside her and her thumb twirling over that little bundle of nerves, over the most sensitive area of her womanhood, Jane stood like this, her body as taut as a violin string. She moved her hand skillfully, she had begun years ago to explore herself and had become quite good at knowing what she liked and what she didn't. She twirled her fingers and suddenly she stiffened again and a rush of pleasure went through her head and body: She was reaching orgasm and it was always a unique, heavenly experience. She felt her own walls tighten and then relax and it was only at that point that she too collapsed, satisfied, finally serene. That act served to help her sleep, and as she closed her eyes, Jane found herself thinking that she probably would not get out of there alive.<br/>When she woke up the next morning, it seemed to Jane that time had passed too quickly. She immediately felt the warmth coming from the fireplace and only had to look around to see that the maid had already set to work.<br/>"Good morning, Lady Jane. Are you hungry?" she asked with a bow.<br/>"No, not really, you...maid..." she mumbled, still sleepy.<br/>"My name is Gianna, my lady," the woman blushed.<br/>So Jane had guessed, she was not English actually. Suddenly an idea came to her mind and she sat up composedly.<br/>"Gianna. Have you worked here long?" she asked suddenly more politely.<br/>"Not really, my lady. Lord Volturi hired me so that I could serve you. There are few of us here, except then Felix and Demetri, but they were here before me."<br/>Jane found this very strange, all nobles had large servants.<br/>"So you don't know anything about them, am I right? They're a bit mysterious with me. It must be that they're wary," she began to say, hoping to gain the maid's friendship and trust. "I just wish I understood why they wanted me here. I can't believe it's just because of the friendship between Lord Volturi and my late father."<br/>Gianna took on an odd expression, like someone who held a secret she would like to reveal.<br/>"I... actually it's true, I don't know much. But before you arrived, I heard Lord Aro speak to Lord Marcus about you."<br/>"Ah, eavesdropping, eh?" asked Jane amused, making her blush.<br/>"That was just a coincidence!" she stammered. "Anyway, in talking about you, Lord Aro said you would be useful to your family, that you could be like them. But I don't know what they were talking about."<br/>Who knows what being like them meant. Jane now wanted to know more.<br/>"Oh, I see. And tell me, what is it that they usually do? They've only been here a day, I'd like to at least frame them a little," and in saying that he granted a splendid smile to the maid, so that she couldn't say no to him.<br/>"They're not often home, actually," Gianna replied. "I think they go into town on business. But I don't know what it is. Honestly, they scare me a little. But please don't tell them I said that."<br/>It was obvious, who wouldn't be afraid of those three men with seemingly immortal charms?<br/>"I promise I won't say anything, Gianna. But there is also a big favour I have to ask of you. If you should see or hear anything strange, you must come and tell me."<br/>"But, my lady..."<br/>"They put you in my service, didn't they? Well, then you can't say no to me. Ever since I got here I've had the impression that those three aren't who they say they are. And I'm always right," she whispered with a smile.</p>
<p>A few hours later, Jane was already perfectly combed and dressed, this time in a dark purple dress. She had never been a fan of softer colours like sky blue or pink and at least now she was free to wear what she wanted. Aro, Caius and Marcus were not at home, just as she had expected. She couldn't investigate, but at least she was free to do what she wanted, despite the weather foretelling rain: the sky was cloudy, not even a ray of sunshine. Perhaps she could have gone out for a while, had a carriage prepared, thought of something else. The last few days had been difficult because of the fire and the subsequent death of her family.<br/>As she walked through the front door to the garden, she met Felix and Demtri on her way. When he saw them, he remembered that they too must have probably always served there. And they too, like the Volturi, did not look a day older. The two of them seemed to want to stop her from leaving.<br/>"I mean, what's wrong? I'd like to go out, is that a problem?" she asked irritably. She was beginning to feel suffocated in there.<br/>"Lord Aro has ordered us not to let you out."<br/>Jane smiled, shaking her head.<br/>"Are you afraid I'll escape? If I wanted to, I would act quietly."<br/>She took a step, once again Demetri and Felix - icy and pale as snow - formed some sort of wall to prevent her from passing.<br/>"Ah. Is that so, then? Very well, then. I will speak personally with Lord Aro to try and figure it out."<br/>She pulled out her fan and with a quick glance took her leave. Not only had this man taken her into his custody, not only was he aiming at her for some strange reason, but he also cared about keeping hisunder control.<br/>Maybe he was a pervert, who could tell.<br/>But it certainly couldn't be just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Jane was forced to stay cooped up there - at least for the time being - she had to find something else to entertain herself with. First, she discovered that almost all the clothes in her wardrobe had been bought for her by Aro himself. Something that should have been obvious but she hadn't paid too much attention to.<br/>So, with the help of the maid Gianna, she had started to undress and try them on as if she had been a doll. Then, at one point, fed up, she said she was hungry and wanted something sweet. Not content, she decided to leave the room wearing only her corset and petticoat, clothing that would be considered indecent.<br/>"Lady Jane, please. Hadn't you better get dressed?"<br/>Gianna was begging the girl, who was lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace, eating delicious pastries.<br/>"There doesn't seem to be anyone here but us," she sighed. "I wonder what they're up to. Who knows, maybe they're murderers, thieves. But they'd still be too human," she smiled in the direction of the frightened maid. "Maybe they're demons. Yes, there's no other way."<br/>The maid sighed, rather disturbed by the talk.<br/>Lord Caius re-entered the living room at that very moment. Immediately his gaze landed on Jane, but he immediately turned his head away.<br/>"'Damn it, does this look like the way? And you, stupid girl, why don't you do something about it?" he asked Gianna.<br/>"Calm down Caius, this is all my fault. You weren't there so I thought it best to make myself at home" Jane smiled at him, not at all uncomfortable.<br/>"You're no fun! Aro, make your little girl stop."<br/>Jane turned on her stomach, looking at him.<br/>"Little girl? What about you guys? How old are you? I've been wondering for a while."<br/>An argument was prevented by the timely arrival of Aro, who had no reaction to seeing Jane in that state, except for a smirk.<br/>"Come on Caius, is this the way? I'll do it. You go too, Gianna."<br/>The maid curtsied, but Caius looked confused and annoyed. Left alone, Aro went to sit in front of Jane, who, lying on her side, had propped up her elbow, resting her face on one hand.<br/>"And to think I bought you the best-made clothes and you're walking around half-naked like that," Aro sighed calmly.<br/>"I wasn't walking around. You kept me here. You're afraid I'll run away, aren't you? But I have no interest, as long as I can stay here and be a spoiled princess," she spoke seductively, her cheeks flushing. "You guys like me, I can tell a mile away."<br/>Aro couldn't stop smiling.<br/>"Clearly I like you."<br/>Jane changed positions. She sat down, and then stood up, moving closer, not enough to be touched, but enough to be admired.<br/>"I am not a fool. Tell me what you're hiding or I swear I'll find out. You've been aiming for me all along, haven't you?"<br/>Aro would have needed only a little, to grab her and hold her, take her, but he didn't, not yet. He said only one thing.<br/><em>"Tell me your secrets, and perhaps I will tell you mine." </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>[Io cado in te tentazione e tutto al diavolo va. La scienza, la religione e virtù e castità</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Notre Dame de Paris - Musical (Italian version)]</em>
</p>
<p>"Tell me your secrets and perhaps I will tell you mine."<br/>Jane had many secrets for her young age. She was not pure, neither in body nor soul, her angelic face hiding her true nature. Anyone would have been horrified at her actions, but she had the impression that with Aro this would not happen. It seemed that nothing could shock the man, which was another reason why Jane felt at ease. She closed her eyes, escaping those cold fingers, still half-naked but unashamed.<br/>"What do you want to know?" she asked, crossing her arms under her not quite visible breasts.<br/>"What has become of your betrothed? You killed them, didn't you?" he asked quietly.<br/>Jane's rosy lips curved into a smile.<br/>"If you know, why ask? I wouldn't have wanted to do anything like that, but I had no choice," she thoughtfully began to walk by the fireplace. "Marriage is not for me. If they had been in my league, I could have avoided it. The fact is that I'm indomitable and none of them could ever have bent me" she gripped her arm tightly. "'Anyway, it was nothing theatrical. Lord Barker and Lord Wilson-I poisoned them. Lord Harris was enough to suffocate him. Lord Martin is the only one who died without my intervention. A bad fall from a horse.<br/>"I knew I would have no trouble. Who would ever suspect me? No one would dare imagine the secrets I keep. Yet now I am revealing them to you."<br/>Jane finally lifted her gaze in his direction. Aro was, to say the least, enraptured by her slow and soft way of speaking, even when talking about certain topics.<br/>"My dear Jane, you know you can trust me."<br/>The girl grimaced, stepping closer again.<br/>"Now it is you who must reveal something to me. What do you want? What are you aiming at? If it is not a mistress or a wife you seek, why did you want me here?"<br/>Jane knew the effect she was capable of having on men. Aro however did not blush and his reactions were minimal, it made her nervous.<br/>"I have known you since you were a child, Jane. And I have always noticed something different about you. A predisposition, so to speak. You would fit so well in this family."<br/>Aro's hand moved, caressing her legs as it had done the night before. Jane didn't hold back a sigh.<br/>"Predisposition for what? As you can see, I'm only human, and the worst kind, too."<br/>She remembered how she'd pleasured herself that night and suddenly wished he was the one exploring her with his fingers, the one bringing her to the explosion of pleasure.<br/>"Only for the moment, my dear. You know, I'm never wrong," Aro whispered, slowly moving up her thighs. If he had gone up any further, he would have found the warmth of her womanhood waiting for him.<br/>He had given her answers, but they were vague.<br/>Jane bit her lip.<br/>"What are you? A demon? Your eyes are as red as blood and you are as cold as a dead man. And so are the others. You cannot be human, there is nothing human about you. Or did I die in that fire and this is really hell?"<br/>But even if that was the case, Jane would have accepted it, because the excitement that hovered over her was something extremely pleasant.<br/>"Even hell? No my dear, you are alive, I can't say the same about me. Something escapes you, but I'm sure if you dig deeper into your memory, you will remember. After all, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"<br/>With his other hand, Aro brushed her eyelids shut. Jane bit her lip.<br/>"You desire my body?"<br/>"You have no idea how much. But it's too dangerous."<br/>A smile grazed the girl's full lips.<br/>"I am young, but I am not pure. What are you afraid of?"<br/>"If you remembered, you would understand."<br/>Jane opened her eyes. Their faces were so close together.<br/>"If I can remember and understand, will you take me?"<br/>She could have kissed him and lost herself. Aro smiled, brushing a cheek against her.<br/>"Yes, assuming you won't want to run away, come to that. Because I'm pretty sure I do."<br/>Jane leaned in again, almost brushing his lips with her own.<br/>"We'll see about that," saying this she laid a light kiss on him, a taste of what he might have. That he longed for her, that he burned as much as she was burning. Then she pulled away, terribly wet between her legs. She sat back down, slipping a hand under her skirt.<br/>"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" asked Aro.<br/>"Well? You don't want to take me, but that doesn't stop me from giving myself pleasure. And if you don't like it, you can turn away."<br/>But he wouldn't, he knew that well. As she had acted the night before in solitude, Jane touched herself, wetting her fingers, finding herself extremely sensitive.</p>
<p>"Jane, you may have the face of an angel, but your soul is that of a demon. Yes, you would be perfect," Aro admired her.<br/>"Shut up and look at me" with her voice broken with pleasure, the girl insinuated two fingers into herself, moving it quickly back and forth as she rubbed her palm against the little flesh button placed higher up. Those movements caused her deep tremors of pleasure, but she did not close her eyes. She kept them open and fixed on Aro, who finally seemed to be having some kind of reaction. He looked at her in an unhuman way, intimately, licking his lips. She would not speak, but in her heart she would suffer.<br/>"Ah..." Jane moaned, feeling somehow empowered. She had always loved being watched and desired, but being admired and desired by him was a whole other story. She began to move her hips slowly, smiling occasionally with a certain malice. He might not be human, in some absurd way, but she was sure he was capable of arousal. The moans became more numerous and louder. With her free hand she gripped the fabric of the sofa, growing hotter and hotter, wetter and more aroused.<br/>"Oh, yes..." biting her lip and with her hair in front of her face, she spasmed and shortly after reached an intense orgasm around her own fingers. Her body stiffened and she fell back onto the couch.<br/>She had touched herself in front of him and it had been satisfying.<br/>And Aro meanwhile had filled his eyes with her.<br/>"Enchanting. You enjoy making me suffer, don't you?"<br/>Still out of breath, Jane smiled.<br/>"Yes, I do."</p>
<p>"Something escapes you, but I'm sure if you dig deeper into your memory, you'll remember. After all, it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"<br/>Jane kept repeating those words to herself in her head, kept asking herself questions but not finding an answer. After that experience she was much more relaxed and devoted herself to reading a book. She found reading extremely fascinating and fortunately the Volturi mansion had a well-stocked library. Curling her hair between her fingers, Jane quickly ran her eyes through the pages of the book. It was Russian literature, by a certain Lev Tolsoy, a novel that had come out about twenty years earlier. She didn't like love stories too much, finding them unrealistic and maudlin, but at the same time she couldn't help reading them. And at one point she had even found herself so absorbed in her reading that she didn't notice Gianna coming in to tend the fireplace.<br/>"Ah, it's you," she replied annoyed. "Where's my tea? You know I don't appreciate being kept waiting."<br/>"Excuse me Lady Jane, I will serve you shortly" Gianna bit her lip and looked at her, like someone waiting to say something.<br/>"Well, what is it again?" huffed Jane.<br/>"Well, I just wanted to know how it went with Lord Aro after you were left alone, if I'm allowed to know" she blushed.<br/>Oh, poor thing. She had really been under the illusion that there was a relationship of complicity and confidence between them, but then again Jane certainly didn't want her to think otherwise, not for the moment at least.<br/>"Oh, that," she smiled. "It went very well. Lord Aro is a very reasonable man," and as she said this her lips painted a mischievous smile at the thought of what they had shared, but Gianna must have mistaken it for something else, for immediately afterwards she made an observation.<br/>"You don't say, Lady Jane! You are in love with him! I knew right away there was something...!"<br/>The girl blushed, frowning. To speak of love to her was unnatural. In fact, she didn't even believe she was capable of love. What she was finding herself feeling for Aro was fascination, passion, desire, and it had to be the same for him.<br/>"How dare you? I never claimed any of that! In love, me? That's all nonsense."<br/>"I-I'm sorry, it's just that I thought that... I mean... from your behaviour..."<br/>"Oh, you don't know me, naive Ganna! There are few who can read me inside."<br/>Nervously, she closed the book and decided to get up. The day was already more pleasant, perhaps she could spend some time in the huge, wild garden around the house. She put on a beige dress, simpler than the ones she usually wore, and went down to the garden. She met Felix and Demetri and cursed at them, saying that she had no intention of running away. She went and sat down on the grass, protected by the canopy of a majestic tree. And there he began to think. Although he didn't think too much about the situation, he couldn't help but wonder about the future. Becoming the mistress of a rich lord and living in comfort would not be bad, but would it be any different from marriage?<br/>Should she have avoided making any connection, averting the risk of falling into a whirlwind of obsession?<br/>Because Jane was attracted, had been from the first moment. As she had never been attracted to anyone.</p>
<p>Slowly, because of the heat and the silence, she ended up falling asleep. And he began to dream. She ran, not knowing where she was going or where she was.<br/>She smelled a nauseating, almost iron odour and then two arms held her in a reassuring grip. It sounded like Aro, judging by the voice.<br/>"You have seen too much, my little lady. It is too early for you."<br/>She woke up with a start, and it seemed to her that she had only slept a few moments. It had actually been a while, so much so that the sun had been covered by clouds. She sat up, then caught sight of the figure of Caius not far away.<br/>"I dare say you're trying to give me a stroke," Jane complained. "Are you in fact an assassin?"<br/>Caius approached, still keeping his distance.<br/>"That depends on your point of view, Jane. Did Aro say something compromising to you?"<br/>Jane suddenly became attentive. Whatever Aro had in mind, Caius disagreed and made no effort to hide it.<br/>"Aro is rather vague when he talks to me. Tell the truth: you don't appreciate my presence, do you?" she asked with a smile. "You could have objected, for that matter."<br/>Caius sighed, moving closer still.<br/>"I was outnumbered, Marcus agreed. And I swear, I'm trying to figure out what's so special about you, why he wanted you here. He says you're not just another girl."<br/>"And indeed you are," Jane stood up and in placing her hand on the log, pricked her finger with a sharp piece of bark. "Oh! Gosh."<br/>She didn't see the look on Caius' face as he brought his finger to his lips to suck the blood away. Little did he know that for the likes of him, even with great self-control, it was never easy to resist the temptation of fresh blood. Indeed, Caius was forced to back away just a little.<br/>"Stop it," he whispered.<br/>"Stop what? Does blood make an impression on you?" asked Jane, amused and startled. "I wouldn't have thought so. Anyway, you're not very nice, I was hoping you'd at least offer me some relief."<br/>She looked up, but Caius was already gone. Literally vanished. And it occurred to her that the nauseating smell she'd detected in her dream was probably blood...</p>
<p>Next month Jane would have turned eighteen. If her mother had still been alive, she would have thrown a lavish party and even looked for a new husband in the hope that everything would go well for once.<br/>At least she would have been spared certain annoyances. Or so she hoped. In fact, Aro had been informed about that as well and had asked her one morning, "How would you like to spend that day?"<br/>Jane hadn't known what to answer. She couldn't find anything pleasant to celebrate, and most importantly there would be no one to spend that day with. Neither her brother, nor her parents. She had no friends: the only girls she knew were young girls who frequented the tea rooms, daughters of noblemen. They had never put up with Jane for being so standoffish, and she had never put up with them with all their talk of balls and love, so that was out of the question too.<br/>"I'm bored," she mouthed, lying badly on the sofa and playing with one of the empty cups. "Demetri, entertain me."<br/>Felix held back a barely audible laugh. Lady Jane could be terrible. It was raining that day, and Lord Aro had begged them to keep a close eye on her so she wouldn't get into trouble. And to be kind and accommodate her.<br/>"Lady Jane, I am not a footman," Demetri said in the calmest tone possible.<br/>"Yes, but Lord Aro told you to treat me well. And I'm getting bored," she complained, leaning back on the armrest of the sofa. "So where are those three men going? To kill someone, are they? I'm pretty sure they are. You're never wrong to think wrong."<br/>Jane knew she sounded insufferable and annoying, but then again, that was exactly what she was aiming for.<br/>"I don't know what to do to entertain you! Felix, dammit, are you going to give me a hand or not?" she hissed. Felix rolled his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind.<br/>"You know Lord Aro wants to organise something special for your eighteenth birthday?"<br/>Jane dropped the cup from her hand and it broke into a thousand pieces. She had suspected as much, but having it confirmed was different.<br/>"She advised us not to say anything," Demetri whispered. Jane stiffened and tightened her lips.<br/>"Whatever he wants to do, he needs to get it out of his head. I don't like parties, she should know that. No, I'm just not into it," saying that she stood up, waving her fan. "Besides, it's not necessary."<br/>"Lord Aro said you're part of this family now," Felix murmured, receiving a look from the girl.<br/>"For now. But sooner or later I will leave. Of course, I'll grow up. I'll be a lonely, absolutely fulfilled woman," he said with obviousness. "Either way, it won't escape me."</p>
<p>Aro was having fun with her. And she was having fun with him too, in that game of seduction, mystery and secrets. Remember, he had told her, but wouldn't it have been so much easier to just tell her?<br/>"Ah, I need you. Gianna? Gianna! Where are you?" she exclaimed loudly.<br/>The maid had gone out that morning to do some shopping and hadn't come back yet, could it have taken her this long?<br/>She sat down again, eating one of the last remaining pastries. She no longer wanted to torment Felix and Demetri. Between boredom and discontent, she ended up falling asleep on that sofa in front of the fire.<br/>It was very pleasant to be warmed up, but not long afterwards something cold, frozen, rested on her forehead, making her gasp.<br/>She woke up slowly, with a groan.<br/>"What...?"<br/>"You shouldn't be resting here, Jane. It's not good for your back," Aro said.<br/>Jane quickly shrugged, sitting up and crossing her arms under her breasts.<br/>"I was just looking for you. Felix spoke, told me you were planning something for my eighteenth birthday. That's not appropriate, I don't like parties," she spoke in one breath.<br/>"Oh, but you'll like this one. You're part of this family, aren't you?" he asked with a smile.<br/>"Yes, but..." Jane was confused. "I'm not staying here forever. I'll grow up again and I'll leave at some point," but the more he spoke, the less convinced Jane felt, a little as if her life was now tied to his.<br/>"You can never tell, my dear. You should trust me," he leaned forward to pull his face away from her forehead. Jane wrinkled her brow, very suspicious.<br/>"'I will trust you if and when I understand. Have you rather seen Gianna? She's been missing since this morning."<br/>Aro flinched, smiling at her in an indecipherable way.<br/>"I'm afraid she won't be working here anymore. But don't worry, we'll find you another maid."<br/>Jane blinked, confused. She didn't ask any questions, she knew it would be pointless, she knew something shady was behind it.<br/>Very shady.</p>
<p>It wasn't that she had grown particularly fond of that clumsy waitress. But what she wouldn't have anyone on her side anymore. She had the impression that it was Aro himself - or one of his brothers - who had kicked her out.<br/>Or worse.<br/>The days passed quickly and nothing changed. The game of provocation and excitement between her and Aro continued without progress. Something, unlike before, was holding Jane back, a kind of fear.<br/>She had come to think that she had ended up in a house of madmen who would rape and kill her.<br/>Maybe they were from the damned Satanists or had something to do with the black market in organs? It hadn't been among the first things Jane had thought of, too intrigued and intrigued by all that mystery. As long as she hadn't been in danger, she'd found it all fascinating, but what if she was the one in danger, she the prey?<br/>She hadn't escaped four marriages and a fire only to be killed by a pervert. At the same time, however, it was impossible to get out, with Felix and Demetri blocking her way. Echo because Aro didn't want her to get out, but why wait until she was eighteen before killing her?<br/>Why not end it now?<br/>One thing was certain, though: before any of them could hurt her, she would be the one to kill them. It would not be the first time.<br/>It was only a few days before she turned eighteen and that night Jane was contemplating what to do. She had the feeling that the dreaded party would actually be her murder.<br/>Poisoning them was impossible, she had no poison on hand and those three never seemed to eat. Smother them with a pillow? Maybe, but they seemed too strong to her. Maybe a stabbing. She had not yet experienced such a kill, but there in the kitchens she would find something for her. She clutched the pillow, closing her eyes. She was too tired, but at the same time she wished she had stayed on her guard.<br/>In the end, tiredness won out and she began to dream again. Every night she had the same dream. Or rather, fragments of the same dream, which did not make any sense.<br/>But that night it would all come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jane had no idea where her brother was or where her parents were. Had they forgotten about her?<br/>She had been hiding behind the curtain for a long time, trembling like a leaf and not daring to come out. How strange, yet just before there had been a party, music, dancing, singing. When had everything turned into that horror?<br/>She smelled a nauseating smell of blood. He wanted to get out of there and run away, escape, but what would he see? If she had closed her eyes, she might have made it. She just had to be careful not to stumble. Slowly she pulled the curtains away from her, eyes closed and holding her breath.<br/>She ran, hoping to wake up from the nightmare.<br/>And as she had predicted, she fell. She had tripped over something. Despite her intentions to keep her eyes closed, she was forced to open them. She wished she hadn't. She had tripped over the body of a person. Dead.<br/>A woman on whose neck there were two deep purple marks, blood smeared on her dress and porcelain skin. Jane trembled, she felt like vomiting but could not find the strength to scream. As she slowly turned around in shock, she realised there were others.<br/>There was no more music, only strangled moans soon silenced. With his heart pounding, he looked up and saw him: Aro had just turned around, his lips as red as his eyes. She smiled at him, as kind as ever.<br/>But what was staining him had to be blood. Had it been him who had bitten that woman, who had killed her? Had they done this?<br/>"Little Lady Jane. So you were hiding, huh? You weren't supposed to see this. Not yet. It's too soon for you."<br/>Jane missed him. She felt cheated and was certain that now the man with the blood-red eyes would kill her too.<br/>Too frightened to scream or run, Jane fainted, but before she could fall to the ground Aro grabbed her in his arms, whispering something reassuring.<br/>Before she was completely unconscious, Jane felt the chill of his skin. And she saw his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>She woke with a start, breathing hard and her heart beating fast in her chest.<br/>This was not a dream. It had never been. This was a memory that for some reason his mind had set aside.<br/>She brushed her sweaty face, being certain that she had been right all along.<br/>He was a demon and she wasn't getting out of this alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Eighteen years old.<br/>The rest of the world would say - and in fact it had happened before - that Jane was too old. That she would soon fade and that no man would want her and take her as his wife if she waited any longer.<br/>Jane had never cared, at that moment less than ever.<br/>She was sure that no girl had ever had to deal with a demon the way she had.<br/>She hardly felt the hands of the new maid, Valentine, who was in charge of dressing her. She was a very quiet and distrustful girl compared to Gianna, who had disappeared without a trace. Jane was sure, she must have found out something too much and been killed.<br/>She couldn't even see her own reflection in the mirror: he had bought her a new dress, different from all the others. More elegant, opulent, a dark purple colour, black squiggles sewn onto the skirt and bodice, a plunging neckline. Then a necklace around her neck, also a gift. In the centre of the pendant was an amethyst that matched the colour of the dress.<br/>She was absolutely gorgeous and ready to be daubed with blood.<br/>"My lady, are you ready," Valentine whispered with a bow.<br/>Yes, she was definitely ready.<br/>"I can see that" she whispered looking at herself and then at her. It was risky, Valentine didn't seem as trustworthy to her as Gianna had been, but she had to risk it. "There's something I need you to do for me. Don't ask questions, that's an order."</p>
<p>All day Jane hadn't seen Marcus, Caius, or Aro. Of course, it was just a shame it had ended up like this: Marcus had turned out to be very nice and it was no doubt fun to upset Caius.<br/>And then there was Aro. The man, the demon, who she was seducing and being seduced by.Sure, it bothered her a lot that she had to kill him before she could indulge her desires, but there was no way she was going to let him kill her. Hiding the knife Valentine had provided her with had not been easy. With every movement she risked injuring her skin. In the end she had opted to hide it in her bodice, behind her back, which she had left wider, but not too wide. When the time came, she would pull it out, hoping that it would be enough to take him out. She couldn't tell, as she had no idea what she was dealing with.<br/>She was taken by Valentine to Aro's study. He had indeed requested to see her.<br/>As if she had been his personal doll.<br/>As the maid escorted her, Jane had the impression that the mansion was darker and colder. Perhaps because the fireplaces were out and everything had been decorated with darker curtains and candles.<br/>But there were no tables set.<br/>How strange, what would the guests eat?<br/>But Jane didn't worry about that. She waited for Valentine to knock on the door and for him to say "Come in".<br/>Only then did she remember to breathe and enter. It was warmer there than in the rest of the house. Aro was sitting at his desk and when he saw Jane, decked out and wrapped in the dress he himself had chosen, he couldn't help but smile.<br/>"I knew it would suit you."<br/>Jane smiled, leaning her head to the side. Now she had to try to get closer, but it wouldn't be difficult.<br/>"I cannot deny that you have good taste. Although the house decorations seem too dark to me. What will the guests say?" she asked as she walked over and swayed her wide skirt.<br/>"Actually I had planned a party for a few intimates. After all, it was you who said you don't like big parties."<br/>Jane approached again. She knew she had a different look and she wasn't faking it. She knew there was something perverse about the desire mixed with the fear she felt moment by moment.<br/>"You have been so kind. And so far we've only been playing, but I'd like to thank you properly."<br/>She almost completely reset the distance, lifting her skirt and sitting astride him, paying close attention to every movement.<br/>Aro looked surprised, but not at all displeased at the idea of having her on him.<br/>"Jane, I don't know how wise this is," he whispered.<br/>"Ah, stop it. You want me as much as I want you. It's my birthday, indulge me."<br/>She rubbed her soft lips over his icy neck, then traced her way up to his mouth. Even though Aro had just said how unwise this was, he didn't object. In fact, he brought his hands to his sides. Jane feared he might notice the hidden knife, so she sped up the pace. She kissed him, a real kiss and very different from the only contact they had had some time ago. Jane felt it, swirled her tongue and opened her mouth wider, making the kiss intimate, passionate. Her head began to spin and she immediately felt the excitement spread between her legs. It was exactly as she had always imagined it. In fact, it was even better.<br/>As she kissed him, as her body stiffened with excitement, she repeatedly had the urge to give up her plan, to give in to that insane passion, to let it take her and then who knows what would happen. It was only the coldness of Aro's skin that reminded her that she could not be killed. Not without a fight, at least. Calling on her strength and knowing she had to be agile, Jane reached her arm out to her back, drew her knife and then struck Aro in the side. It was the only possible point to aim for, there was no need for him to die instantly. But terror gripped her when she realised that the blade had not sunk into his clothes, or even his skin: on the contrary, the blade had ended up bending, almost breaking.<br/>At that point he was no longer kissing him. She had begun to tremble and her chest had moved rapidly up and down, following her breathing. Aro, totally undisturbed, looked at her with a smile.<br/>"I'm afraid this is not the right method, my dear."<br/>Jane immediately flinched, breathless and throwing away the knife with the bent blade. She had been right all along.<br/>He was an indestructible demon and now she was going to kill him.<br/>"Tell me what you are!" she hissed. "I remember everything. I remember you and the corpses and the blood... it was you! I had blocked it all out and now I understand why, because anyone would go mad! You wanted me to kill me!"<br/>Aro had remained absolutely calm, his hands resting in his lap.<br/>"Calm down, Jane. This is not good for your health. I assure you now, I don't want to kill you, it would be an unforgivable waste."<br/>Jane had rested her back against the wall. It wasn't like her to lose her mind, but it was hard to control herself at a time like that.<br/>"I want to know if you're a demon. I just stabbed you, but it didn't..."<br/>"Of course it didn't work, it's not at all easy to kill the likes of us. Demons, that's actually a term that suits us. Demons as old as the world, feeding on blood. They recently came up with a new name, vampires. Catchy, isn't it? Oh, don't look at me like that. Unconsciously, you knew all along. You just had to remember."<br/>Aro didn't actually seem intent on killing her, but she still couldn't rest easy. It all made sense now: his eternal youth, the coldness and pallor, the red eyes. He wasn't human and maybe that was what had always attracted her.<br/>"It's not possible. These things don't... don't exist."<br/>"Yet you stand before me, Jane. All of us here are vampires, but I think you had already figured that out."<br/>Aro stood up and Jane pressed herself against the wall again. She needed to know, to ask.<br/>"If you don't want to kill me, then what do you want from me?" she asked with a tremor.<br/>The man - the demon, the vampire - smiled at him.<br/>"I want to make you one of us."<br/>One of them? This was even worse than death. Becoming an inhuman being who fed on blood? That was beyond. Too far.<br/>"Forget it!" she shouted. "Why on earth would I agree to such nonsense? That's why you didn't want me to leave here, you were afraid I wouldn't come back. But now I'm going anyway."<br/>"Oh, I don't think so," Aro's voice had gotten lower. "You guys really don't want to do that."<br/>Jane's body was shaken with chills. It was as if he was reading her soul.<br/>"You don't."<br/>With a firm but gentle movement, Aro grabbed her hand, squeezing it between his own. And Jane dared not flinch.<br/>"I read the others. I hear everything you have ever thought and thought. And what I read now is that you have always been attracted to me. As a child it was a simple fascination, now it is something more. Oh, don't fret like that," and in saying this, in a caressing tone he touched her hand. "I kill to feed myself and you have killed for freedom. You see? We are the same, only our nature changes."<br/>She wanted to tell him he was wrong, that it wasn't true. But that would have been lying through her teeth. Jane knew who he was, a human being of the worst kind. Perhaps even less human than she thought.<br/>And there was another thing Aro had been right about: she had wanted him, and even now that she had discovered his true nature she couldn't feel disgust. Only fear, which was not as strong as excitement.<br/>She breathed, regaining control of herself.<br/>"If that is the case, you desire me as well."<br/>"Absolutely, however I must make you aware of one thing: as a vampire I am endowed with great strength. I would risk doing you a great deal of harm."<br/>Jane wrinkled her nose. To hell with her. She probably had to be out of her mind. And that she was going all the way with that madness, then.<br/>"I don't care about that. Hurt me."</p>
<p>Then she gave in. To desire, to madness, to whatever was waiting for her. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him as she had done a moment before. Aro didn't fight it; on the contrary, he held her in a vigorous grip, so tight that she ran out of air. But she didn't care, she wanted to feel the cold on her skin, all of it. Before she knew it, Aro had grabbed her nimbly with one arm and opened the door to his bedroom with the other. Jane had time to think that if she was immortal and didn't need to sleep, a bed was of little use to him... except for certain chores like that. She found herself lying on the bed between the soft velvet blankets and the next thing she knew, Aro was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her back.<br/>"You wanted this," he whispered in her ear. "I've been wanting to take you since you've been here."<br/>He descended to kiss her neck and Jane wasn't afraid, even for a moment, that he might suck her blood. She had the impression that even if that happened she would feel pleasure. She longed to have him submit and subdue her.<br/>That is, if he would let her. Aro's icy lips settled on the neckline of her dress and Jane felt yet another shiver, she longed to be stripped and touched everywhere.<br/>"Take it all off," she hissed, whimsical as a child.<br/>Aro smiled at her impatience. He had bought that dress himself and it would be a shame to tear it. So he brought his hand under her back and forced her to turn so he could pull off the dress and then the bodice. Lying on her stomach, as helpless as she had ever been, Jane was going crazy. Her extreme excitement needed to be quieted and she feared that Aro would take too long. Instead, moving his fingers quickly, he pulled off her dress, sending it to the floor. He then just as quickly unfastened her bodice as he whispered something in her ear.<br/>"I yearn to see you and I will finally be able to. You people have no idea how obscene my fantasies are."<br/>Jane groaned as she felt the bodice slip off. Her hair was now in disarray and her cheeks were on fire.<br/>"Not as much as mine," she retorted. Satisfied with that answer, Aro pulled off the petticoat as well and finally removed the unbearable corset altogether.<br/>Jane was naked in front of him, and the mere realisation of it made her even wetter and more eager. Slowly she sat up and turned to look at him.<br/>"Now you can admire me all you want."<br/>She wasn't afraid. She couldn't be, this was unnatural and led her to wonder who wasn't the human between the two of them. Aro ran his gaze over her body, like a caress. On the exquisitely pink skin, on the round breasts and the curves of her hips.<br/>"You are not afraid?" asked Aro, caressing her side. "Not even after what you have heard? Not even after what you might know?"<br/>Jane gasped at that cold touch.<br/>"You said yourself that we are the same after all," she tried to speak, but Aro's hand left caresses now on her thigh, now on her groin.<br/>"So there is someone who can tame you after all," he said.<br/>It was a provocation, Jane knew. She had not been tamed: on the contrary, every one of her most obscene and perverse instincts was ready to come out. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Who cared about the hurt she would feel? She would not go back now and regardless.<br/>Aro stroked her hair and her back, moving down to graze her buttocks, which he squeezed possessively.<br/>As if she was his.<br/>Maybe she was, maybe she always had been without knowing it. Jane decided it was time for her to undress him. A body like a vampire's couldn't be all that different, but she craved the feel of cold on the warmth of her own body. It was harder for her to undress him than it had been for Aro. She had to fiddle with the buttons on the dark double-breasted jacket he wore, then with the lighter shirt he wore. Her hands were shaking with excitement, she couldn't stop kissing him, plus her caresses were becoming more and more insistent.<br/>"You are voracious and unconscious," Aro hissed. "You know I could bite you and suck your blood at any moment, don't you?"<br/>"I don't care!" she moaned. "If you want, do it, but woe betide you if you stop touching me!"<br/>Aro narrowed his gaze and with one hand pushed her back against the bed. Although he controlled himself, Jane had the impression that she had been thrown off. She looked up and saw Aro slipping off his dark velvet trousers and there the girl knew she had been right: a vampire was physically the same as an ordinary man and like an ordinary man he was hard, aroused for her. That pleased her as much as anything.<br/>"How rough we are," she whispered, admiring him and biting her lip. "Come here," she whispered, spreading her legs. Aro smiled and with a snap he was on top of her and returned to kissing her even more fiercely than before. Jane had been right about that too, the impact of cold and heat was absolutely thrilling. And now she was under him, in his arms, her chest pressed against him. Jane tightened her legs around his pelvis and clearly felt his erection pressing against her abdomen. Although she wasn't exactly a novice, that kiss made her head spin. Their tongues swirled quickly, their lips brushing in such an intimate way. And Jane had never been intimate with anyone, her relationships had always been passionate, but also purposely aloof. She tried to rub herself even to relieve herself, but Aro's grip was too strong.<br/>"Let me do s-something!" she groaned. "I don't like standing still!"<br/>"Time to time my dear, don't be impatient."<br/>Aro spoke in a calm tone, he seemed to have great self-control. He kissed her collarbones and then began to kiss her breasts. Then, with great care, he took her nipples between his lips and in turn began to suck them unhurriedly. Jane wanted to squeeze him, but with one hand Aro still had her wrists pinned above her head. With the other hand, however, he was exploring her intimacy hidden by thick pale hair. Those light highlights were making her even wetter, as was that way of his sucking. He was definitely different from ordinary mortals in this. Should she have feared for her life? Even if she wanted to, Jane was certain she couldn't.<br/>"More," she pleaded. "Again!"<br/>Her nipples hardened enough to hurt, almost. Aro pulled away with a pop, staring her in the face.<br/>"Try not to struggle too much now."<br/>He finally released her wrists. Jane watched as Aro rubbed his face over her belly and pubes and reached between her legs. Moments later she felt something and realised that he had taken to tasting her.<br/>"Oh, my...! How can I not wiggle?"<br/>She could clearly feel his tongue moving in her, lapping at every part of her. Aro clawed at her thighs without responding, continuing to taste her. Jane brought her hands to her breasts, cupping and caressing them, prey to that familiar and yet new pleasure.<br/>She took to moaning uncontrollably and occasionally clutching at his hair, pulling at it. Not wriggling was impossible, but Aro held her firmly, making her ache. At one point she stopped simply licking and clamped a particular spot between his lips and began to suck.<br/>Jane let out a scream, trying to move her hips despite the impediments. She was melting and would soon explode. Her voice became higher and more languid as she called his name and enticed him to continue. She had never imagined that surrendering to someone could be so pleasurable. Suddenly a heat rose from her lower abdomen to her head and Jane exploded, peaking between his lips, letting the spasms run through her. When she calmed down, she relaxed against the pillows, feeling a light sheen of sweat on her face.<br/>This was far beyond her expectations.<br/>Aro lifted himself up, not at all tired or fatigued, looking down at her.<br/>"You really do taste good. Holding back is so hard."<br/>Jane squinted her legs, calming herself.<br/>"And you have given me such immense pleasure. So immense that now, instead of slumbering, my excitement has increased."<br/>Aro smiled, not at all surprised.<br/>"You are truly amazing."<br/>Jane leaned in sensually. She managed to tower over his figure, or perhaps more simply Aro let her. She began rubbing himself, panting with each gesture to arouse them both even more. Soon she was wetting his abdomen with that same excitement.<br/>"I'm curious how guys like you work," saying this Jane pulled away and sat up, touching his erect member.<br/>"Exactly how a human being would function. At least in that we are mostly identical" Aro explained, obnoxiously controlled as always. Jane had to get that unbearable composure off him. She began stroking his shaft. Then she bent down, giving him a lick.<br/>"Jane, does a girl with an angel face like yours do things worthy of the worst prostitutes?" he asked sarcastically.<br/>"And you are experienced in certain circles, I suppose" Jane had taken on an almost possessive tone, as if he were hers. And at that moment he was, indeed.<br/>"So you offend me. It's not like me to be in certain circles."</p>
<p>Jane grimaced and then turned her attention back to his pleasure. She licked him and then took him into her mouth, beginning to suck with eagerness and concentration and lifting her eyes to look into his face and study his expression. Aro returned the gaze with the same intensity, in a kind of silent game. Jane slid his erection all the way down, making appreciative noises. Sure it was frustrating, he wasn't blushing, he wasn't moaning, but he must be feeling pleasure. She was trying very hard.<br/>"Give me a satisfaction. Say if you like it, or I'll stop," she tried.<br/>"It is not necessary. Keep going, you're so good..."<br/>"Then prove it."<br/>Aro smiled.<br/>"You're terrible, Jane. And that's fine. I'll let myself go, for you."<br/>As he said this he sighed. More satisfied, Jane went back to sucking. She enjoyed his sighs - reserved specifically and solely for her - his body stiffening, sometimes wriggling. It was satisfying, but not enough. Jane wanted him inside her and she was sure he wanted her around him too. So suddenly she moved her soft lips from his erection to his cold abdomen, moving up again and tracing an invisible trail. And then she kissed him, but it was different from before, for in that kiss their very different flavours mingled. Aro squeezed her back - so fragile in his hands - and for a few moments he was tempted to sink his teeth into that porcelain skin.<br/><em>Not yet</em>.<br/>Jane smiled, moving closer to his ear.<br/>"I want to be on top."<br/>Aro replied with a low grin, pulling her hair gently. Jane tightened her arms around his shoulders and sat back, allowing herself to be penetrated. She could finally feel some satisfaction, after imagining that moment for days on end, forced to pleasure herself. Now she felt it in its entirety. Jane moaned and began to move up and down. It was impossible to hold back or contain herself, she felt it all, his fingers on her skin causing her pain, the pleasure growing stronger. She was sensitive and knew it wouldn't last long. Aro stroked her cheek with his fingers, and then went down her whole body again, with languid, possessive caresses.<br/>Jane breathed on his lips with half-closed eyes, feeling an immense satisfaction in seeing the way he looked at her.<br/>As if he wanted to devour her.<br/>Jane threw her head back, whispering an "Ah, yes!"<br/>Aro leaned forward, rubbing his face against her breasts and taking advantage of that moment of distraction. He landed her, bringing her underneath him and knocking her back against the bed. Jane winced, groaned and felt some pain. Not so much from the impact, but because he was taking her vigorously and impatiently, as if he wanted to open her up. But Jane didn't want him to stop, in fact, the further he went the more she wanted. So she spread her legs wide, allowing him to go as deep as he could.<br/>"Don't stop, no..." she moaned, feeling the climax near.<br/>"You make me insane and weak," Aro hissed over her lips. "Don't you understand that I won't be able to stop now?"<br/>On hearing those words, Jane no longer held back, she let herself go in heat, in pleasure, in spasms. She tightened around him, but that man - that vampire - had given her to understand that he would never stop again. Jane watched his satisfied expression as he thrashed about. She clawed at hisback, trying to scratch his to no avail. Either the climax of her pleasure was prolonged, or she was reaching more than one after another. She kissed him, stifling the moans in those long, endless, passionate kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It was pain that woke Jane. She had collapsed into a deep sleep a few hours earlier, for the first time free of nightmares since she had been there. She groaned and tossed and turned a few times before opening her eyes. She was under the covers, naked and in pain. It didn't take long for her to get her head together; her night of passion with Aro was all too vivid.</p><p>It had been magnificent, beyond her imagination. But now her desire had increased rather than subsided. But that wasn't the only thought in his head: Aro was a damn demon. A vampire more accurately, but it would take her a while to become familiar with that term, with that situation in general.</p><p>She sat up, uncovering her breasts. Now she was beginning to understand what Aro meant when he said that giving in to excitement could be dangerous. He had taken her in such a rough and passionate way that he had left bruises everywhere, on her arms and wrists, her abdomen and hips. She felt as if a carriage had driven over her, but beyond that she felt strangely both fulfilled and aroused.</p><p>"Ah, there you are awake at last."</p><p>Aro's velvety voice made her gasp. He stood there, already perfectly dressed. The soft rays of the sun illuminated his skin, making it glow <em>for real</em>. Jane didn't know how to act. After a night of passion there was usually never an <em>aftermath</em> for her. There was a <em>goodbye,</em> but in this case it was different.</p><p>"How long did I sleep?" she asked running a hand through her hair.</p><p>"About ten hours. You collapsed after tonight. I must say, you look so innocent when you sleep."</p><p>Jane blushed. She had slept next to him, and sleeping with a person could be even more intimate than sex.</p><p>"And you've been watching me all night? That is disturbing."</p><p>"My dear, does that disturb you more than the idea that I could have bitten you at any time?" Aro sat down next to her. "So, did you enjoy the party?"</p><p>Jane connected the dots only then. Right, the party that hadn't been there, because obviously everything had been an excuse to get to it.</p><p>"I mean, if you wanted to get me into bed, you didn't need to go through all this pretense."</p><p>"The idea wasn't to get you into bed. Not just that, at least. But then we got carried away and I thought the rest could wait a few more hours."</p><p>Jane clasped her knees to her chest, watching him intently. She was sure he was finally going to give her some answers, but even so, she couldn't help but speak first.</p><p>"So, now that I've remembered what you are, tell me what I'm doing here. Do you want me as a sacrificial victim for some strange ritual of yours?"</p><p>Aro smiled.</p><p>"I did not intend to kill you. I wasn't lying when I said I saw something special in you, that you were different from any other human. That is something I have understood since you were a child."</p><p>"Well?" she asked. "If you don't want to kill me, then what use am I to you?"</p><p>There followed long moments of silence in which Aro looked at her intently, as if to silently suggest the answer. And it wasn't hard to get there. If the intention was not to kill her, then it could only be another: they wanted to keep her with them. And probably not as a human.</p><p>"You want me to become one of you?" she whispered.</p><p>"You've got there at last. You are unique as a human, think and how you could become as a <em>vampire.</em>"</p><p>The girl shuddered. This was something she had never considered, never even believed possible.</p><p>Not being human? Feeding on blood?</p><p>But then again, how little was human already?</p><p>"Now I understand why you were convinced I would run away. It's actually crazy."</p><p>Aro gently grasped her hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"There are some of us who have a gift. I, for example, by touching you can feel your every thought and memory, present and past. I can read you to the depths of your soul."</p><p>Jane had no trouble believing his words. And the fact that he was probably reading into her made her feel more naked than she already did.</p><p>"What... I mean, what do you need me for?"</p><p>"Well, if you put it that way... Immortality can be sad if you live in solitude. And you will well understand that a prospective mate of mine to join this family cannot be just anyone."</p><p>Jane trembled more deeply and blushed.</p><p>"Then you lied to me. You said you had no intention of marrying me."</p><p>"Not necessarily. But don't tell me you don't also feel this bond that binds us together, inextricably for all time."</p><p>He wanted to make her a vampire and also his mate. This was twice as ridiculous. To become a blood-sucking demon, forever bound to one person?</p><p>
  <em>For all eternity?</em>
</p><p>"I don't like the idea of marriage. I don't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"But you like me. Don't worry, you won't be able to kill me if you change your mind. Don't you understand, my dear? I chose you as you chose me. The difference is that you never knew it before now. A mere mortal life would be wasted on you."</p><p>Aro grabbed her wrist, kissing the spot he'd left the bruise on, causing her to tremble yet again. Too much information, too much to think about, and perhaps not enough to lose.</p><p>The idea of becoming a beautiful, immortal, powerful, <em>special</em> vampire appealed to her, but Jane loved her independence so much that she didn't have the courage to bind herself to anyone. What would have happened if she had let herself go, not just with her body, but with her heart and mind?</p><p>She was not made for love.</p><p>"I might even accept the idea of becoming a vampire. But I will never be yours, ever. Not in that way."</p><p>His lips went up again, over his arm and finally over her shoulder.</p><p>"It's too late for that."</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he was right.</em>
</p><p>That Jane had never been free? That their fates had always been intertwined?</p><p>She felt pain, anger, she felt powerless and in some ways fragile. And at the same time she no longer wanted to be away from his touches.</p><p>She had become addicted to them.</p><p>"You wanted to transform me tonight," she gasped, closing her eyes. "You could make me one of you without the slightest effort, yet you wait for me to consent" Aro's lips were on her neck again.</p><p>"I care for you, is there anything wrong with that? The alternative would be to kill you... and that would be such a waste."</p><p>Jane clasped her hands around his neck again.</p><p>
  <em>'You bastard, you liar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So it's like this, either death or becoming like them?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marry him?</em>
</p><p>"You're a cursed...a liar...a demon killer..." Jane kept saying those words between gasps, because despite the anger she might feel, she wanted to enjoy herself again. She had always been the one driving the pleasure of others, now they were playing on equal terms. Again Aro's face was on her breast, on which he laid kisses and rubbed his face.</p><p>"My dear, I am not the villain here. It is you who, even though you know, do not give me a break now. You have no idea what it is like to take you without biting. It's a constant pain, like I'm on fire, despite my self-control."</p><p>He sucked on her nipples with devotion and Jane arched her back, overwhelmed.</p><p>"More," she begged him. "If you stop touching and pleasuring me now, I will never forgive you."</p><p>Even if he tried to escape, it would do little good. But in truth Jane didn't feel the urge to run away, despite learning the truth, despite being resistant to the idea of marriage. And as for the idea of becoming like them, immortal, she had not yet been able to digest it.</p><p>But it did make sense.</p><p>Aro obeyed that request, squeezing her back as gently as he could.</p><p>"But your body still has my marks on it. You see, too, that any touch from me can hurt you."</p><p>"I don't care!" she moaned, like a child throwing a tantrum. She silenced him with a kiss similar to those of the previous night. She wasn't surprised at how Aro grabbed her and moved her around as he wanted, as if she were a feather. In the daylight now she could look at him better, take in all the details. Jane had never looked so deeply at anyone before, but now it would be impossible, as long as she was captivated. At a certain point she decided to take the initiative again. She raised herself up on her knees, leaning forward. In the course of her experiences she had discovered the many positions in which a woman could experience pleasure, it would be a waste not to try.</p><p>Aro raised his eyebrows, surprised.</p><p>"You please me. Instead of running away you offer yourselves to me."</p><p>"Y-you also said I'm not like the others. Besides," she sighed, as her tense body trembled and he tried not to fall forward. "I'm in too deep now... maybe I've always been."</p><p>Aro smiled and began stroking her back, on which there were bruises in some places.</p><p>"You're beginning to understand," with his hand he stroked her bottom and then his fingers deftly slipped into her womanhood. Jane moaned, her face flushed and her eyes bright. She could hear the obscene noise made by his fingers inside her.</p><p>They were moving back and forth, fast.</p><p>"I want you inside me now!" she ordered, too impatient for such pleasantries.</p><p>"Jane, I think I'm spoiling you too much already," Aro was amused by this. He moved his fingers away and grabbed her hips, creeping into her easily, just as he had last night.</p><p>Jane moaned, resting her face on the mattress and squinting.</p><p>"You... you are never tired," she began to say. "You don't sleep, eat... or age. Y-you are immortal, p-practically invincible!"</p><p> </p><p>The idea of invincibility appealed to Jane. To become a beautiful, immortal vampire...and be forever bound to one individual, forever.</p><p>"I know... a life like mine is definitely for you," Aro squeezed his fingers tighter around her hips, sinking into her thrust after thrust, forcing her to moan louder and louder.</p><p>After that, it became impossible for Jane to speak and the pleasure became so intense it seemed impossible. He moved inside her, hitting the right spots as if he had known her all her life. He dug not only deep into her body, but also deep into her <em>dry, cold soul</em>. With her fingers she clutched at the sheets, pulling at them and moving her hips to accommodate his lunges. Shortly afterwards she stiffened again and allowed herself to pleasure herself again, helpless and fragile in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Jane's breathing calmed, she decided she had better get dressed, she wouldn't be able to talk otherwise. She put on the purple dress from the night before, but without the annoying bodice, leaving her hair loose. Sitting in one of the two armchairs, she looked at Aro, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>"Now I understand why I've been feeling something strange ever since I got here. My unconscious always knew it, I saw you with my own eyes, but I had forgotten. Of course it's strange," she assumed a thoughtful expression. "My parents, my family, how could it not know about you?"</p><p>"Jane, about that, I'm afraid you won't be pleased."</p><p>"I don't give a damn," she muttered. "At this point there's no point in keeping anything secret from me any longer."</p><p>Aro sat down in front of her, just so he could look into her eyes.</p><p>"Alright. As you may have guessed, it is not appropriate for humans to know about us. Poor Gianna saw us on our... shall we say, hunting trip."</p><p>Jane became attentive. That explained their mysterious outings. Hunting parties against humans, she imagined.</p><p>"Then it was as I thought. She'd discovered something she shouldn't have and you eliminated her. Did you feed on her?" she asked with a grimace.</p><p>"Oh, don't look at me like that, that's how we feed. Anyway, she didn't suffer. I knew you probably asked her to keep her eyes open. And on her day off, it just so happened that our paths crossed."</p><p>"All right. I'll ask you about that later," Jane shook her head. "We were talking about my parents, who didn't know."</p><p>But when she looked at Aro and the sparkle in his eyes, she realised that maybe she'd been convinced of the wrong thing all along.</p><p>She began to shake her head. She had heard so much nonsense in those hours, but to think that her parents knew...</p><p>"No, they didn't," she hissed. "My parents couldn't have known."</p><p>"Much as I hate to contradict you, Jane, they did know. However, there is a reason we spared their lives. And the reason is you."</p><p>Jane lifted her gaze, her lips still parted in surprise.</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>Aro stepped closer, lowering himself so that their faces were close.</p><p>"Because we had made an agreement, a pact. I wouldn't have killed them if they'd kept the secret. But of course a promise was too little.So I asked in exchange for their precious daughter."</p><p>Then, Jane realised that her fears had always been well-founded: they really had always been destined for each other, he had held her in his web even before she could only imagine it. She paled, brushing her face in confusion.</p><p>"Still, it did not turn out as I had hoped," Aro said. "Lately, your father had begun to show some second thoughts. You will understand that this presented a problem..."</p><p>Jane stood up sharply, now as furious as she had ever been since she had been there.</p><p>"So it was you! Did you start the fire? Is it because of you that my beloved brother is dead?"</p><p>Jane had never been particularly close to her parents, not since she had lost her innocence at least. But it had always been different with Alec. He had always been with her since birth and even before. He had always been her partner in crime, her best friend, the only one she had ever felt love for.</p><p>And the idea that someone had made an attempt on her life made her boil with anger.</p><p>"Don't be silly, starting a fire is certainly not something we would do. No, I'm afraid that's someone else's doing. The Ellington family wasn't loved by everyone, you know that better than I do."</p><p>Jane relaxed her shoulders. In fact it was silly to think it was Aro or any of the other Volturi. But she still felt furious at being tricked. Her parents had given her to him and her destiny had always been dreamed of. So maybe that freedom she had always boasted of was just an illusion.</p><p>"I guess you don't want to be here now," Aro added quietly.</p><p>"I don't know what I want, but I'm furious. You said I could trust you."</p><p>"And I had to wait for the right moment to tell you everything. Don't hold it against me dear Jane, the last thing I want is to upset you."</p><p>Jane let herself fall back into the armchair, suddenly exhausted. It was a little too late not to be upset, yet she didn't want to be impulsive.</p><p>"And so you have taken out my personal maid."</p><p>"I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have followed us on our way to one of our meetings. It's the easiest and quickest way to feed ourselves. We often attend parties or business meetings. Usually out of town, but... not this time," he smiled. "She had been standing outside a window spying on us. The poor thing tried to escape. But alas, it was too late. What do you think of me now? That I'm a monster, a murderer?"</p><p>Jane would have gladly hit him. She hated him because she was so obsessed with him and so badly wanted him, and yet he had set her up.</p><p>"I don't care, but at this point I don't intend to listen to you anymore. The idea that my fate was already sealed long ago... it makes me so angry, so angry..."</p><p>Aro brought a finger under her chin, lifting her face.</p><p>"Don't think of it that way, Jane. I'd say more like we're... like soulmates, bound together. I'm a romantic at heart."</p><p>After that conversation, Jane fell into total silence. Aro had left her alone for a while so that she could get her head together and take a long bath, she was in a sorry state. Soaking in the tub, Jane rethought everything, the sex, his words and Aro's true nature. Running away was out of the question, as well as stupid. She didn't want to die yet. Become an invincible vampire? But at what price? And then, to be bound to him?</p><p>The idea that Aro had chosen her over so many flattered her in part. Could it be that everything she'd done in life had served to bring her this far?</p><p>After her bath, she put on a pale blue dress, another colour she detested, but didn't really mind.</p><p>Then she went down to the living room, where she found Marcus and Caius playing chess. Caius immediately looked up when he saw her and Jane froze on the stairs. Now her reaction made sense, the time she had cut her finger. She had unknowingly risked being killed. The two looked at each other for a long moment.</p><p>"Well? Do you know?" he asked suddenly.</p><p>Jane shrugged.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Then I don't understand why you're still human. Aro will get us into trouble."</p><p>"Don't fret, brother. I'm pretty sure Aro knows what he's doing," Marcus interjected. And Jane was surprised; she had heard him speak very rarely, but he had in fact always agreed with her presence there. And then he added. "Are you afraid of us now, Lady Jane?"</p><p>"If I'm honest, there are some things I'm more afraid of," she approached with her hands behind her back. "Ah, you are playing chess. I am quite good at this game."</p><p>"Please. This is not a woman's thing," Caius said.</p><p>"And it's not a <em>vampire</em> thing either," she replied. Marcus seemed to appreciate that answer.</p><p>"If you want, you can have a game against Caius."</p><p>The latter glared at him, but Jane ignored him and smiled.</p><p>"I accept very gladly."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The chess game had already been going on for an hour. Jane never thought she'd find herself playing chess with vampires. <br/>
In fact, until recently, she would never have even thought they existed, but it was a vampire that stood before her, motionless as if petrified and with a slightly annoyed expression. Perhaps because Jane was finally proving to be a very capable player.<br/>
"So he's told you what we are," it almost sounded as if Caius hadn't moved his lips. "I'm confused. I thought for sure he was going to turn you right after."<br/>
"Let's just say we've been busy doing something else," Jane alluded, moving a piece on the board. "The marks on my body show that well."<br/>
"Spare me the details," hissed Caius. "This is quite reckless of Aro. It has only rarely happened to us to leave those who found out about us alive."<br/>
"Yes, like my family," she said, looking up. "He really did tell me everything."<br/>
"You've made Aro a little too sentimental. It can be so dangerous" Caius moved another piece and Jane grimaced. She didn't intend to lose that game, it was a matter of pride.<br/>
"He actually asked me to be his wife. Who knows, maybe he's in love with me" she said smiling.<br/>
"Don't get your hopes up. He just likes to be surrounded by special people."<br/>
Jane tightened her lips, standing up after making the final fatal move.<br/>
"Checkmate," she whispered, smiling victoriously. Why did she have to be special to him?<br/>
"So tell me, Caius. Exactly how does this whole becoming like you thing work?" she asked. She was still processing the idea, but knowing a few more details was necessary.<br/>
"What do you believe? It has to bite you of course. But only the most experienced and controlled vampires are able to bite someone without killing them. It is an extremely painful process, more so than anything you could imagine," Caius stated without half measures. Jane brought her hands behind her back, rocking herself.<br/>
"And what happens next?"<br/>
"What happens is that you become like us. And that the bloodlust becomes uncontrollable. Newborn vampires are rather... difficult to contain. And if you already are as a human, then I can only imagine."<br/>
Jane grimaced. And so she would become even more untamable, even more savage. She would crave nothing but blood, killing for her survival.<br/>
"So I either die or become a blood-sucking demon and marry a vampire? Is that what I get at last?"<br/>
"Look," Caius stood up, impatient. "There's no use kidding yourselves. Aro thinks this miserable human life isn't enough for you. And that deep down you think so too."<br/>
Jane crossed her arms under her breasts without replying. So now what she'd always thought had been proven real: she was constantly in danger, it would be so easy for any of them to bite her and suck the life.<br/>
"Are there others like you?" she asked. She realised she felt more curiosity than fear.<br/>
"'Clearly there are others and in great numbers. Even here in London, there are three women, whom we know personally besides Felix and Demetri of course."<br/>
At the words women Jane stiffened. It was almost a given that there were vampires of both sexes, but suddenly the thought bothered her.<br/>
<em>To her, a mere human.</em><br/>
"Oh, well. Since you know other women, I don't see why Aro bothered to go to all that trouble for me," she said with a smirk, trying to hide her annoyance. Caius shook his head, already fed up with the conversation.<br/>
"I'm not here to answer a little girl's doubts, ask him if you really want to."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane knew she didn't have much time. Aro and the others wouldn't leave her human for long, not now that she knew. They could always do it against her will, violate her. It wasn't that she liked the idea much, she didn't like it when she couldn't have control over anything.<br/>
After the game of chess and lunch, Jane went out into the garden. The sun was gently caressing her porcelain skin and since the only activities to do there were sleeping or reading, she decided to do something she never thought of: picking flowers. There were many she didn't like, but others she did. Roses, for example, when the red approached burgundy or the darker colour of blood. She also liked chrysanthemums, even though they were given a sad meaning of death. There were no roses in that garden, but there were red and blue chrysanthemums. They would have been perfect for her, who would have died either way. But as a vampire she could have been reborn.<br/>
At that moment she was reminded of her parents' funeral. The few hidden tears had been for her brother Alec, whose body she didn't even have to mourn. And so those coffins were empty.<br/>
She remembered the flowers, the very chrysanthemums, that she had placed on his coffin.<br/>
And she remembered the <em>requiem</em> and the prayer for the souls of her family members to go to heaven. Jane had never believed that, now she believed it less than ever. She didn't even notice the rain starting to fall, soaking her hair and dress.<br/>
And the flowers she held in her hands as she looked up at the sky in astonishment.<br/>
And then it happened: she recognised the presence of her protector, her soulmate. Cold, even more than the rain.<br/>
"You're in danger of getting sick," he whispered, bringing a hand to her bare shoulders. Jane looked up at him, realising that her eyes would probably turn that same colour too. <br/>
"It doesn't matter. And anyway, I'm still angry with you."<br/>
"Don't make me sorry."<br/>
"Sorry you?" Jane smiled. "If you wanted someone by your side who was special, you could have done it just fine. Caius told me, there are other vampires and you know it too. So I don't see why me."<br/>
Jane hated herself. She wouldn't have wanted to tell him that, but it had come instinctively.<br/>
Aro strode over to her again, smug.<br/>
"You don't say. You're jealous."<br/>
He had dared to utter the word she didn't even want to think about.<br/>
"And why would I be jealous of you?" she hissed, looking at him defiantly. Aro shook the wet locks from her face.<br/>
"Precisely, no reason. I could have anyone, it's true, but I hardly settle for anything. I was looking for someone extraordinary and I found her."<br/>
Jane clasped her hands over her chest. She was a slave to feelings and urges just like everyone else.<br/>
Shamefully human.<br/>
Here she was suddenly like the protagonist in those novels she so despised. Nothing was missing - her, him, a story of love, passion, jealousy and death.<br/>
Aro brushed his lips with hers, kissing them shortly after.<br/>
"Don't waste too much time, Jane. I am well aware that you will choose the right thing in the end."<br/>
From her lips he moved to her neck, making her shiver. The girl hated him again, hated herself terribly, because her iron will was so weak.<br/>
Unless that wasn't her will at all.<br/>
Aro flinched suddenly, holding his lips close to hers but looking away.<br/>
"What is it?" asked Jane red in the face. He walked past her, closing his eyes.<br/>
"I smell something...human. And it's not you."<br/>
Jane turned, looking around. She couldn't see anyone, to get into that garden it was necessary to climb. Then something told her to look up. There, clambering among the large branches of a tree, stood someone. The figure, which was that of a boy, made a salo, landing.<br/>
"Get away from her, you monster."<br/>
Jane felt her heart skip a beat. Her brother's voice.<br/>
But it couldn't have been him, no. Alec had died in that fire as had her parents, she must have been mistaken. Yet that figure in front of her was real, it was real. It was Alec, thinner than the last time she had seen him, paler and sickly-looking, but alive without a shadow of a doubt.<br/>
Aro raised his eyebrows.<br/>
"I certainly didn't expect that. Apparently your brother is alive, Jane."<br/>
The girl did not speak. She couldn't move her lips in shock. How was it possible that he was alive?<br/>
Alec stepped forward, his expression filled with hatred.<br/>
"Jane, let's go. I've been looking for you for a long time, and it took me a while to find you. Now!"<br/>
The moment he grabbed her by the wrist, she flinched, throwing him a slap. She was extremely happy to see her brother again, but she was also so shaken that she had acted on instinct. Offended, Alec brought a hand to his stricken cheek.</p><p><br/>
"But what...?"<br/>
"Does that sound like the way?" she whispered. "I thought you were dead, I cried for you. And you're alive... it's really you."<br/>
In a softer tone, the kind she rarely let anyone hear, she hugged him, leaving her brother a little stunned.<br/>
Aro cleared his throat.<br/>
"Well, a splendid family reunion."<br/>
Alec returned the hug, but flinched as soon as he heard Aro.<br/>
"You cursed monster. What did you do to her? What did he do to you, Jane?"<br/>
"Alec. Take it easy, she didn't do anything to me. But I don't understand, how are you alive?" she gasped, clinging to his arm. It was strange, the way he looked at Aro, it was as if he knew.<br/>
"You only have to look at each other to know that you must know of my true nature," Aro said smugly.<br/>
"Indeed," Alec whispered. "You are cursed blood suckers. My parents knew and they never said anything."<br/>
Jane sighed, still feeling a lot of anger just thinking about it.<br/>
"That part of the story Aro already told me. Alec, how did you know?"<br/>
Her brother sighed as he stood in front of her like some sort of shield.<br/>
"I found out that day... the day of the fire. I'd found some old letters from our father by this... guy. But it's not just that, I'm certainly not stupid. I always sensed something weird, even as a kid. And the way he,' Aro pointed. "He was looking at you and talking to you... there was something very shady going on."<br/>
"Amazing you managed to survive, Alec," Aro said smugly, not at all bothered by his unkind tones.<br/>
"Don't make insinuations, the fire was an accident!" he replied heatedly. "My intention was to take Jane and leave. But then it happened - the flames devoured my house. You weren't there that day, remember?" he whispered, looking at her sister. "You were out of town, which is why I had to escape before the flames killed me. And I escaped. I absolutely had to find you, but I was injured. I had burns all over my body, so I pushed myself as far as I could and then I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a country hospital, completely bandaged up. They asked me if I wanted to contact my family, but I refused. I knew you were alive and I knew where you could be, just as I knew the risk you were running. I was there for weeks and now..."<br/>
Alec caught his breath and Jane nearly fainted. She was shocked by his tale. She had never imagined that her brother had survived, that he had gone through all this. She felt more relieved now that she was there, if only in part.<br/>
"Alec, I'm so sorry. You should have written to me though, if I'd known you were alive..."<br/>
"I'd rather they had no way of knowing," he said pointing to Aro. "They want to make you one of them. They are murderers, inhuman demons."<br/>
Her brother had had the most human and normal reaction. She was the abnormal one who not only felt no desire to leave, but was considering accepting.<br/>
"Alec," she grabbed his hand. "Calm down, all right? I'm fine, no harm has been done to me and I know everything. And... I know is that hard to understand, but I don't want to leave. Not yet, at least."<br/>
"What do you mean? Have you been brainwashed?" <br/>
"Your sister has been treated like a queen. The two of us long for each other," Aro interjected.<br/>
Alec blushed and took a step. Perhaps to strike him, to do something that would be useless in the face of a vampire's indestructibility anyway.<br/>
Jane let out a scream without realizing it, as if to stop him, but Alec never got to hit Aro: he'd been forced to stop first and bend and cough.<br/>
It didn't take Jane long to see her brother's hand fill with blood, the same blood he had spat out.<br/>
"Alec," she murmured.<br/>
"You're not well," Aro said, suddenly becoming serious. "How long have you been like this?"<br/>
"It's none of your... business," Alec gasped, trying to get up without success. It was in fact his sister who was supporting him.<br/>
"Stop being stupid and answer me!" she scolded him.<br/>
He breathed with difficulty.<br/>
"It must be more than three weeks, the cough has been with me for... a... while..."<br/>
Jane was forced to brace herself and support him to keep him from falling to the ground.<br/>
It was not possible, it had to be a joke. She and her brother had only just found each other and already something wanted to take that away from her?<br/>
"I'll help you," Aro said helping to support him. "I've seen something like this before. It could be tuberculosis."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jane didn't even want to think about that word, the idea that her brother had something so horrible. He had escaped a fire, she couldn't lose him again. She took matters into her own hands, contacting a doctor as soon as possible. They had taken Alec to what had been her room. Now she understood why he looked sickly and pale, it all made more sense.<br/>
Jane hadn't been very happy to wait outside while the doctor examined Alec, but her anxiety was such that it silenced her.<br/>
"I can smell the blood all the way over here," Caius whispered with his arms folded and his back against the wall. "Another human."<br/>
"Maybe not," suggested Marcus, pointing at Jane with his gaze.<br/>
Jane struggling not to cry or look weak. She had always been good at being strong in the eyes of others, at never being down on herself. <br/>
She felt Aro's hand brush against her waist.<br/>
"Don't worry about your brother, I'm sure he'll make it out alive."<br/>
"You say that only to reassure me, but in truth you know nothing," she hissed. "He is all I have left of the family. The only one who deserves my concern and tears."<br/>
Then she had fallen silent again for fear her voice would break. She hated herself for realising that Aro's caresses on her back were somehow giving her relief. And she hated herself for realizing that she didn't want to be without them.<br/>
Fortunately, Jane did not have to wait long: the doctor came out of the room shortly afterwards, though he brought bad news.<br/>
It was confirmed, tuberculosis, and in a rather serious form too. Alec was already quite debilitated and the symptoms had worsened rapidly.<br/>
The first thing Jane did was feel guilty. Her brother had gotten so bad because of her, he had taken so much pity on her that he had ignored his own condition. With the doctor dismissed, Jane went into the room. Even though they were twins, he seemed smaller than ever at that moment. And she rested, breathing heavily.<br/>
"Alec, you stupid, unconscious man," she sighed. "Why you, of all people? Don't try to abandon me now, not now that we've found each other again. Please resist, fight," she begged him, kneeling down and clasping his hands. It was sweet to have him there, but bitter to see him suffer without being able to do anything.</p><p>Jane was in a foul mood for the next few hours. Not only did she not want to see anyone, but she refused to leave Alec's side even to eat. She wanted to take care of him herself, she was the only one who could know his needs. But she was also tried and emotionally broken. Everything had happened and too much at once. Towards evening, Jane had once again ended up kneeling on the floor and resting her face on the bed. She had done nothing but talk softly to Alec, counting his breaths. He hadn't managed to get him to eat, though, and a plate of soup still sat there on the bedside table. <br/>
At a certain point sleep came. She tried to fight it, to keep her eyes open, but the tiredness and discomfort were too much. So he let herself go.<br/>
About an hour later, Aro came to check on her without her realising. And without her realizing it, he reached out, taking her in his arms and lifting her up.<br/>
"Hmm..." Jane barely struggled, still keeping her eyes closed. "Let go of me."<br/>
"Don't be silly. You humans are too fragile, if you act like this you will end up compromising your health," Aro said gently. <br/>
Jane didn't have the strength to protest. Instead, she clung to him, rubbing her face softly against his chest. <br/>
Aro must have taken her to his bed; she recognised the colour of the sheets. She felt terribly broken and alone. This was unbearable. She hated herself and hated herself even more when she squeezed Aro's icy hand.<br/>
"Don't go. I won't let you," she whispered, trying futilely to appear authoritative.<br/>
"Leave? I never meant to," he whispered, brushing his fingers across her face. "It's strange, I've never seen you like this before."<br/>
"So... how?" she asked with half-closed eyes.<br/>
"So open. I know well what you feel, but you rarely let others notice your feelings and fears," and in saying that he clasped her hand between his own, closing his eyes. "You and Alec have always been very close and you fear losing him."<br/>
"Of course I fear losing him!" she moaned. "I was resigned, I thought I would have to live without him. And instead, what do I find out? That he survived, he sought me out. And now a disease wants to take him away from me? No... that's not fair... I can't face that. And the fact that I am desperately clinging to you is pathetic."<br/>
Aro leaned down again, placing a kiss on her forehead. Why was he kissing her with affection and understanding? <br/>
"Don't worry, all is not lost. Your brother doesn't necessarily have to die. Even if he gets worse, there is a way to save him."<br/>
Jane's eyes widened. Aro hadn't added a word, but it had been like reading his mind. The easiest way to save someone from certain death was to make them immortal. She shuddered at that thought and turned her face away from him.<br/>
"You can't be serious. What makes you think I will agree to make my brother a blood-sucking monster? I thought you wouldn't grant that to just anyone!"<br/>
Aro gently grabbed her face.<br/>
"If it's for you, I can make an exception. After all, I'm not as inhuman as you thought, am I? You choose what is better, whether to lose your newly found beloved brother or live with him, with me, as an immortal."<br/>
That vampire knew how to say the right words. Jane knew that proposal was not unreasonable. She would have nothing more to lose. She couldn't accept becoming like them now that her brother was back, but maybe they could take a step together.<br/>
Or was it just an excuse to feel less guilty?<br/>
"All this has happened because of you. I hate you," Jane whispered. She knew very well that it was not Aro's fault that she was there, not entirely. She began to believe that maybe it was nobody's fault but the fate that had brought them together as soul mates.<br/>
Aro smiled at that annoyed expression on her face.<br/>
"It's not like that. You're starting to care about me, as I care about you."<br/>
Jane grimaced and felt so annoyed that she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. As much as she hated to admit it, that alone could soothe her, calm her, make her feel better. Aro sensed it, saw it with his own eyes even if only by touching her, and he let himself go with her to that kiss, realizing that maybe the girl had started to really give in. The vampire allowed himself to be overpowered and once she was sitting on top of him, Jane began to nervously slip off her dress.<br/>
"You want to do this now, with your brother in there? And to think you didn't even want to leave," he said, smiling slyly.<br/>
"Shut up!" hissed Jane, removing her dress. <br/>
Now she was lost, with no way out. Aro helped her out of her bodice and skirt, just as she had done the first time. Naked, Jane cupped her breasts, massaging and shaking them. <br/>
<em>She had a chance to live that life forever.</em><br/>
Aro wasn't so bad after all.<br/>
"You're gorgeous," Aro whispered, caressing her with devotion.<br/>
And he loved hearing how beautiful she was. When spoken by him, those banal words took on a whole new meaning. Jane rubbed herself against his covered body. Then she moved.<br/>
"Taste me, give me pleasure."<br/>
As she said this, she sat on his face, managing to let a moan of surprise escape him. She imagined him smirking, and it actually amused her. Aro cupped her buttocks with his fingers, immediately beginning to lick and tongue her. Jane began to moan, moving up and down to accommodate his perfect movements.<br/>
She could only admit it now. She belonged to him, they both belonged to each other. The silence of the room was interrupted only by her gasps and the obscene noises and appreciative moans from Aro, who was now swirling his tongue around in her.<br/>
It didn't take Jane long to reach orgasm, in fact it was so fast she was almost hurt. For she realised she could never get enough. After the orgasm took her, she pulled away from his face still in spasms and momentary happiness. Aro licked his lips.<br/>
"You're getting the hang of it," the vampire commented.<br/>
"Be damned," she gasped, not realizing how she was actually looking at him: totally entranced. Aro smiled.<br/>
"If I told you I wouldn't touch you again until you agreed, would that convince you completely?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane had ended up collapsing in his arms, overcome by exhaustion.</p>
<p>When she woke up, Aro was obviously no longer there. She rubbed her aching head from the silent cries she'd let herself indulge in.</p>
<p>She had hated herself for letting go of Aro like that, for allowing him to see her frailties. But nothing mattered now. Jane didn't want to lose Alec, but she didn't want to give up Aro either; she was desperate for him.</p>
<p>After yet another night of passion together, Jane went to her brother's house, he couldn't leave her to that incompetent maid.</p>
<p>Alec lay in bed without sleeping. He groaned in pain, occasionally coughing up blood.</p>
<p>"Jane," moaned the boy, straining. She reached out, brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Alec. I've been away for a while..." she replied vaguely. Her brother opened his eyes, looking at her with some spite.</p>
<p>"You were with him, weren't you? With that monster," he groaned.</p>
<p>Jane lowered her gaze, blushing.</p>
<p>"I have to say, he's not as bad as he looks. Neither he nor any of the others laid a finger on me..." she paused, realising how that was half the truth. Aro had indeed laid a finger on her, but to give her pleasure.</p>
<p>This Alec seemed to understand, he had always been good at understanding his sister. He heated up, his colour turning green.</p>
<p>"No, don't say that! You and that monster...?"</p>
<p>"Alec, please," Jane replied more harshly. "It's not me we need to talk about right now, it's you and your condition."</p>
<p>The boy shook his head, smiling resignedly.</p>
<p>"The doctor said I was unlikely to recover. I should have been cured sooner, but what do I have left after all? I have no family and my only sister has been brainwashed."</p>
<p>Jane tightened her lips, wanting to convince herself that those words were just a delusion.</p>
<p>"You don't necessarily have to die. There might be a way to save you," she tried, speaking slowly.</p>
<p>Alec opened his eyes again and once more understood her without her speaking.</p>
<p>"What did that one say to you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"He offered me a chance to save you. In case you didn't make it, he could..." Jane closed her eyes. "He could make you immortal, immune to every disease, invincible..."</p>
<p>"Make me a monster like him," Alec hissed. "Not a chance. I'd rather die! Yes, let me die!"</p>
<p>Jane at that point could no longer make any effort to be kind or sweet. She was trying to help him, to give them both a new, perhaps better life.</p>
<p>"No. I don't intend to lose you again. I wouldn't if there was any other choice, do you want to understand that or not?"</p>
<p>At that point Alec became even more agitated and the coughing increased, preventing him from breathing.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to understand, nothing. Yes, that's right, he must have brainwashed you. Oh, but I will heal and I will take you far away from this hellhole. Or I'll leave, but never become a blood-sucking monster."</p>
<p>Jane realised it would be better to leave him alone and not make him more agitated. She had no right to get angry or force him. After all, she wasn't too sure what she wanted to be either. Now she felt less and less human. For a moment, she imagined: her, Alec, them, all together as a family. She and Aro together forever, even in marriage.</p>
<p>It no longer seemed so horrible a prospect, for after all, they had both chosen each other. But she had only realised that later.</p>
<p>She left the room, closed the door and sighed. Aro had been right all along, a simple human life was inconceivable to her, and she was beginning to believe it.</p>
<p>She didn't want to lose anyone. Not her brother, whom she loved deeply, nor that vampire for whom she felt something... a desire, a passion that was perhaps changing into something akin to love?</p>
<p>With a shocked face and bright eyes, she broke away from the wall and walked briskly into the living room. Aro was reading something, Caius and Marcus were busy playing chess again.</p>
<p>She came over to them, resting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>"Do it!"</p>
<p>All three looked up, but Aro knew immediately that she was referring to him.</p>
<p>"What exactly are you referring to, dear?" he asked with a smile.</p>
<p>"My brother!" she exclaimed in a voice higher than normal. "I don't want him to die, I don't want to lose him any more! But the disease is getting worse. So I accept your proposal!"</p>
<p>Then Jane did something she never expected to do. She knelt at his feet, grabbing his hand. Both Marcus and Caius were quite astonished, they had never seen that girl prostrate herself like that.</p>
<p>Aro looked at her for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Stand up, please. I know I'm not in your brother's sympathies, but if you really want me to, I'll more than willingly do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please stand up. I know I'm not in your brother's sympathies, but if you really want me to, I'll more than willingly do it."</p>
<p>Jane felt no shame. She didn't care that others saw her as so fragile, she was desperate, scared, at that moment she was terribly human. She felt better when Aro touched her hair.</p>
<p>"But not now," she moaned then. "Just in case there's nothing more to be done. Promise."</p>
<p>Aro's caresses grew gentler.</p>
<p>"I promise you, Jane. You put her life in my hands. And yours as well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was their promise, enshrined in a moment of utter desperation on Jane's part. Perhaps it was selfishness, an attempt to keep her brother with her. If he hated her, she would lose him anyway, but at least he would be alive.</p>
<p>The days passed slowly and rainy. Jane had lost her sly and brash attitude, becoming more like the rest of her peers. But no one had affected her mood. She'd begun to think those three vampires had some respect for her after all. Aro certainly did.</p>
<p>Even though Alec kept accusing her of being brainwashed, Jane continued to stay by his side, counting his breaths, aching to see him fade away moment by moment.</p>
<p>"I thought we were going to go away together... and instead i-I find you here, completely subservient to the enemy."</p>
<p>Alec was constantly stating things like that, in those lucid moments when he remembered what his sister had done.  Jane never responded, not only because it would be pointless, but because he was right.</p>
<p>She had succumbed to the charms of those demons and he couldn't regret it. She knew he was right to hate her, because she was deciding for her life.</p>
<p>Alec had first threatened her that he would kill himself rather than become like them, then begged her wearily to let him go, not to keep him beyond his time. But Jane kept stroking his head, whispering something to calm him down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This went on for almost a week. But one evening things changed dramatically. Alec was pale as a sheet and suddenly couldn't breathe. Frightened, the maid called Jane.</p>
<p>"Out of the way, you useless servant girl, call Lord Aro instead!" the girl shook her off badly, kneeling at her brother's bedside.</p>
<p>Aro had told her that the transformation was painful and distressing, that it wouldn't be easy, but at this point she didn't care anymore.</p>
<p>"Alec," she whispered, taking his hand between her own. "Forgive me, my dear brother. But I promise you that you will be all right, that you will be happy, that we both will be."</p>
<p>Her twin shook his head, uttering something that sounded like a choked "No, Jane".</p>
<p>Aro came immediately.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear. We'd better step in now, it's been a while since I turned anyone."</p>
<p>"Just do it!" exclaimed Jane impatiently. "His life is in your hands. I'm trusting you."</p>
<p>It cost Jane dearly to utter those words, especially since they represented an inexorable truth. Aro approached her, his icy lips brushing her forehead. Then he looked at Alec, whose body was in violent spasm.</p>
<p>"I'll try to be nice. Any vampire would succumb to the scent of blood and kill him. But fortunately for you, I am an expert."</p>
<p>He grabbed Alec's wrists, bringing them above his head to hold him down. The young boy looked at him with hatred and defiance, even though he couldn't even breathe.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't look at me like that. Your sister adores you, and to be in her heart is a rarity."</p>
<p>Jane clasped her hands together, unable to tear her gaze away despite her severe nausea. Aro moved closer to Alec's neck, breathed in the scent and shallowly sank his teeth into the flesh.  Jane moaned and shuddered, not wanting to even imagine the pain her brother must be feeling.</p>
<p>Alec groaned in turn, struggling to no avail, held tightly in Aro's grip. The vampire leaned over him for a few moments, then pulled away with bloodied lips.</p>
<p>"What happens now?" asked Jane, looking down at her brother's agonised figure.</p>
<p>"We will have to wait. Usually the transformation takes place within a few days."</p>
<p>"A few days?!" she exclaimed. "Will he have to agonise like this for a few days?"</p>
<p>"Jane, I told you it wouldn't be easy. And it's too late to turn back now, the poison is already in his veins."</p>
<p>Jane fell silent, kneeling down again beside her brother. Her gaze was vacant, almost as if she couldn't really see, and her body was contracted.</p>
<p>"May you forgive me, Alec," she whispered, barely holding back her tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane would have liked to stay beside him for hours on end, but it was too distressing even for her.</p>
<p>She who had taken life with ease, now found herself horrified at the imminent transformation of her brother into a vampire, a blood-sucking monster.</p>
<p>She felt tired, exhausted. Being human was too exhausting and difficult and she was still far too human, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.</p>
<p>Looking out of the window, she watched the moon. It illuminated her skin and the fine white nightgown she wore. It was a fine silk, long and elaborate almost as if it had been a dress. Anyone would have mistaken her for a beautiful angel, virgin and innocent.</p>
<p>Nothing could have been more wrong. She didn't even like white; it was the colour of children, maidens and brides.</p>
<p>Aro entered the darkened room, watching her from behind.</p>
<p>"How is my brother?" asked Jane, tiredly.</p>
<p>"Not well, alas. But I asked Marcus to check on him. Do not trouble yourself, Jane. You have acted in the best of ways. I am sure your brother will not hate you. As far as I am concerned, it is impossible to hate you."</p>
<p>He stroked her bare shoulders and Jane looked at him without shivering, by now used to the coldness of his skin.</p>
<p>"Aro, tell me, why do people like you exist? Is this a punishment? I have come to the conclusion that you cannot have a soul, yet you seem to have one, you seem to feel emotions.... So human."</p>
<p>Aro smiled at her, brushing her cheek.</p>
<p>"Those are points of view, Jane. For some it's a condemnation, for others a blessing. I don't know what has become of my soul, if it is always here with me or if it has gone with my humanity. But one thing I do know for sure: I feel something for you. It's not just about passion or sex. I've always thought so, ever since you were a child. We're not soul mates."</p>
<p>Jane was surprised when she realised how fast her heart beat at his words. Whether it was affection or Love, a name she dared not yet utter, Jane felt that to back out would be unnatural, that perhaps no one had ever been her equal because she had always been meant for Aro.</p>
<p>They could have been happy. She, Alec, them. The two of them together.</p>
<p>She sighed deeply, looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Make me immortal and invincible, make me like you. On any terms."</p>
<p>A flash lit up in Aro's eyes. The vampire smiled without surprise in his gaze, as one who knew that moment would soon come.</p>
<p>He knelt down then, holding her hand between his own.</p>
<p>"Then, if it is so... will you, Lady Jane Ellington, be my wife?"</p>
<p>Jane blushed. She hated those pleasantries viscerally, hated the fact that she felt so happy and trembling.</p>
<p>But there could only be one answer.</p>
<p>"I will marry you."</p>
<p>There was no fear, no anguish in the sound. Simple naturalness, as was normal. Aro lifted himself up, cupping her back and kissing her softly on the lips. Jane was also beginning to discover the beauty of gestures not dictated by passion, but by simple affection. Jane clung to him, her true saviour, her soulmate, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>"Let it be tonight, please..." she whispered with tears in her eyes. Aro stroked her hair, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"Anything you wish, my dear."</p>
<p>Jane was not afraid at that point. She didn't care about the pain, certain there was something far more important, something better, waiting for her.</p>
<p>Aro gently took her hand and led her to the bed to lie down. Jane didn't show the slightest emotion; she was serious, her eyes fixed on a spot on the ceiling.</p>
<p>She wanted him to be the one to turn her, him and no one else.</p>
<p>"Then at last you have understood... this is how it must be. I will make you eternally happy," he whispered against the skin of her neck.</p>
<p>She shuddered, clenching her fists.</p>
<p>"That remains to be seen," she dared to joke as she closed her eyes. "Don't hurt me too much."</p>
<p>"I'll do what I can, Jane," he reassured her. Perhaps he could even make it pleasant for her. With his fingers he stroked her groin, enjoying the warmth of the skin, all the way between her legs. Jane moaned, feeling his lips on her neck.</p>
<p>Yes, he really wanted this to be as pleasant for her as possible. Aro kissed her chin and neck, sliding his fingers inside her, into her warm, welcoming, wet womanhood.</p>
<p>"Yes..." gasped the girl.</p>
<p>"Stay as still as you can. I have to keep everything under control..." recommended Aro to her.</p>
<p>He began to move his fingers back and forth and, at the same time, sank his teeth into her flesh. Jane struggled to remain still, completely shocked by the pain mixed with pleasure. She felt pain where Aro was biting her, smelled the iron smell of blood, but his fingers were also giving her immense pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clung to the backboard so hard her fingers hurt, but nothing could compare to what she was feeling: it was fire under her skin, fire inside her head, inside her heart, everywhere. Jane felt as if she would explode at any moment. She never imagined how hard Aro had to try to keep from killing her: she smelled so inviting, but there was one thing the vampire craved more than blood, and that was her.</p>
<p>He pulled away, but did not stop touching her between her legs. The sensation of pain mixed with pleasure grew again, until it was so intense it was almost unbearable.</p>
<p>Jane arched, felt her body stiffen and ignite. She was sure it was fire, it could not be otherwise: her humanity was being burned away to make way for a new Jane, immortal and eternal,</p>
<p>At some point the orgasm came: she felt it when she realised that something down there in her lower belly had become warmer.</p>
<p>Afterwards she did not understand much of what was happening around her. She knew that Aro was a constant presence; she could feel him and his words.</p>
<p>It was painful, so painful that at that point nothing mattered: neither that her family had always known, lied to her and given her to a demon while keeping her in the dark, nor that she would now become a bloodthirsty monster. Everything was useless, everything was superfluous.</p>
<p>She was there at that moment because ever since she was born, everything she had ever done and said had led her there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had no idea how long she had been in that limbo of semi-unconsciousness, perhaps days, months, years. But when she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was sunlight shining on her skin. She found herself lying on her side, as if she had just emerged from a restful sleep. The burning and the pain had disappeared, leaving only the painful memories she could do without. She sat up, realising she was naked, but not cold at all.</p>
<p>No, her skin was now as white and icy as snow. She lifted herself up, looked at herself in the mirror and found herself more enchanting than ever: her hair fell back over her shoulders and her eyes were now a bright, brilliant red. Jane had always been aware of her beauty, but as she looked in the mirror she realised that until that moment she had been nothing.</p>
<p>She didn't feel different, she just felt better.</p>
<p>The door opened and Aro walked in, smiling radiantly.</p>
<p>"You're awake. Oh, and you look wonderful too, not that I had any doubts."</p>
<p>Jane blinked.</p>
<p>"How long has it been...?"</p>
<p>"Just a few days..." he reached out to her, stroking her side. "Sorry I didn't get you some clean clothes, but you were unapproachable. And now you're even stronger than I am. A newborn vampire."</p>
<p>Jane smiled, feeling a thousand times better about the sensations Aro's touches were causing him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. It was... quite painful. But it's weird now, it's like I was just dreaming."</p>
<p>Jane went back to looking at her figure in the mirror, but this time she wasn't alone: Aro, behind her, was holding her, brushing her neck with his lips.</p>
<p>"It was frustrating to see you suffer like that... but you're here now... forever..."</p>
<p>Jane felt a deep shudder.</p>
<p>"My brother...?"</p>
<p>"He recovered before you did, of course. He's fine, though he's... a little unmanageable. If you want to see him, though, there's your thirst to manage first."</p>
<p>Indeed Jane felt her throat terribly parched, as if she hadn't drunk for days on end. It was a new and unbearable sensation.</p>
<p>"So I'll have to drink blood. How do I do that?"</p>
<p>Aro smiled, kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I have the solution to your problem. But first you'd better get dressed. I wouldn't want anyone to see your body."</p>
<p>Jane couldn't blush now, but she would at hearing his possessive tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put on a very dark red, almost burgundy dress. The thirst he felt was stronger than anything he had ever felt, from hatred to resentment to desire. It was even stronger than her desire to see her brother again.</p>
<p>"What do I have to do?" she asked impatiently, as her fiancé - her future husband - dragged her by the hand down the corridor.</p>
<p>"I'll teach you how to behave so you don't get caught, but I have a feeling you'll understand quickly. Luckily for us, we already have a human being available."</p>
<p>Jane knew at once that she must be referring to Valentine, the shy maid who had served her since Gianna's untimely demise.</p>
<p>"How...?" the girl asked.</p>
<p>"Just do it, without thinking. You have a strength now that no one can counter," Aro said smugly, coming to stand in front of the fireplace where Valentine was stoking the fire. The maid lifted her gaze, looking immediately uneasy, as if she suspected something.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear. I don't want anything from you. Rather, it is Lady Jane you must please," he stated amused. Valentine stood up and Jane was intoxicated by a scent she had not been able to smell until recently: the scent of human blood, which now tickled her senses. Suddenly she forgot about reason and what was and wasn't immoral and decided to let her new, more animalistic and demonic side rule her.</p>
<p>Aro had not told her how to do it: she had moved sinuously and quickly and grabbed her from behind, squeezing her neck. Valentine remained motionless and terrified in his arms.</p>
<p>"What...? What are you doing?" she gasped, breathless. Jane breathed on her neck, finally understanding Aro and wondering how he could resist. She looked into his eyes, realizing that he must probably be getting pretty excited.  She smiled and then, as if she'd been born to do nothing else, sank her teeth into his tender flesh and was seized by an unparalleled frenzy, comparable only to the sex she was having with Aro that was so addictive. Her grip thrashed, she tried to scream but could not: Jane was so voracious she left her no escape. She found she enjoyed the iron taste of blood, its thick, full texture. She did not hate herself while doing this, because it was simply natural. She fed in silence until Jane felt Valentine slump in her arms. In a very short time he had drained her of her blood, killing her.</p>
<p>Jane let her fall to the floor, her lips and chin smeared with blood. She felt much better, but now that she had tasted the blood she felt she couldn't live without it.</p>
<p>"Well done, Jane."</p>
<p>Aro complimented her, then leaned in and kissed her passionately. Jane had confirmation that from now on those would be the things she would crave most: blood and him. She embraced him, closed and eyes and they tasted each other for a long time. They would have risked letting their passion run away with them if only Jane hadn't remembered an important matter.</p>
<p>"Can I see Alec?"</p>
<p>Aro smiled, kissing her hand.</p>
<p>"Whatever you want."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight (end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Huic ergo parce Deus</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Pie Jesu, Jesu Domine</em>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb WRZytc">
  <p>
    <em>Dona eis requiem</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Dona eis requiem</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Amen]</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Jane felt a little nervous about seeing Alec again.  What frightened her was not the idea of her brother as a vampire, but a reaction from him. She knew she had not respected his wishes and would pay the consequences of her actions.</p><p>Aro led her into the garden, where Caius and Marcus were just returning. Following them was a handsome boy. If Jane hadn't been sure it was her twin, she would hardly have recognised him: Alec had red eyes like hers, like theirs, a wrinkled expression and a charming air.</p><p>"Alec..." she murmured, amazed.</p><p>"We took him to feed," Marcus explained. "The boy has talent."</p><p>But the compliments didn't seem to interest Alec, whose gaze was fixed on his sister, clasped on Aro's arm.</p><p>"Could you leave us alone for a moment?" the girl asked. Aro nodded, kissing her hand and signalling his brothers to follow him into the house. At that point, the twins, now eternally young and beautiful.</p><p>Jane slowly approached, extending a hand to them.</p><p>"Is there a risk of him attacking me?"</p><p>Alec stood perfectly straight, his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Apparently there would be little point. So in the end you did as you wanted, let him turn us into vampires."</p><p>"I couldn't let you die..." she admitted. It was true, but it wasn't the only reason: now that Jane had become part of that life, that family, she felt she was suddenly in the right place.</p><p>Alec didn't seem angry, he just had a very serious expression as he spoke to her.</p><p>"It wasn't all that horrible. Marcus and Caius taught me how to feed and how to go unnoticed, though I still have a lot of practice to do. The taste of blood... it's not as disgusting as I thought. I don't know, maybe that actually makes me a monster..."</p><p>"Oh, Alec..." she leaned in again, but he stopped her from speaking, asking her another question.</p><p>"Do you love him?" he whispered. Jane would have blushed if she could have. Maybe it really was love she found herself feeling towards Aro, maybe it was a love unlike anything else in existence. She wouldn't have been able to find a precise name for this feeling.</p><p>"I never really understood what love was. Maybe it is... All I know is that it all seems so natural to me... " she looked into his eyes. "He asked me to marry him and I said yes."</p><p>Alec smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>"So someone finally managed to tame you, dear sister," he commented.</p><p>"You're wrong, he didn't tame me. He unleashed the worst part of me. He is like me," she sighed. "Please don't be cruel. But I would like your blessing."</p><p>Jane had always feared that she would end up like the protagonists of the books she sometimes read. She did look a little like them, but she also differed substantially: this would not be a love story all romance and poetry, but a love story steeped in blood, thirst and overwhelming passion. An eternal love story.</p><p>"Apparently I'm part of this family now too.  And I suppose I'll have to thank Aro sooner or later, because even though he made me a bloodsucker, he also made me immortal and powerful. And most importantly... he makes you happy."</p><p>"What...?" whispered Jane, amazed.</p><p>"Your eyes sparkle. There is something in your gaze that I have never seen. Well, I am your brother and your accomplice, it would not be right not to give you my blessing."</p><p>Jane smiled and hugged him tightly. Everything was falling into place, everything was forming an absolutely perfect pattern. She was going to have her brother walk her down the aisle, she was going to get married and this time she was going to be happy about it.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Aro's fondness for large parties, it was decided to hold the wedding with a few intimates. Jane and Alec were not yet controlled enough to be around large numbers of humans. The event was organised as soon as possible and it was at this occasion that Jane got to know other vampires: Heidi, Renata and Chelsea were three beautiful vampires who had contacts with the Volturi family and who had been enthusiastic about attending a wedding and helping the new very young bride.</p><p>"I don't want a white dress," Jane said that day. She had been adamant since childhood that if she ever got married she would never wear a white dress, it wasn't for her.</p><p>"But brides always wore white," Heidi pointed out. Jane crossed her arms. She felt she was in competition with the three vampires, even though she had nothing to envy. She wanted to be the most beautiful, a magnificent bride.</p><p>"Black. It has to be something black. Or red at most, or purple. But no light colours. We're vampires, certain colours don't suit us."</p><p>In the end it had been impossible to change her mind: no white dress.</p><p>Jane would be married in a church, which was rather ironic considering her new nature.</p><p>And the wedding day was set for the twentieth of November, in the middle of autumn. The night of the nineteenth of November, Jane had spent reading and walking. She no longer needed sleep, and had plenty of time to think. The next day she would be a bride. A bride, her. The bride not of just any man, but of a vampire, of a demon who had bewitched her.</p><p>There was a knock on the door of her room and Aro walked in, giving her a smile.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's forbidden to spend the night together before the wedding?" asked Jane playfully, putting the book down.</p><p>"'I'm afraid it's pointless at this point, you are already mine. Aro approached, caressing her face. "My bride."</p><p>"Not yet," she closed her eyes. "I could always run away..."</p><p>By now, however, she was no longer believable. Aro slid the nightgown off her body, caressing the body he now knew so well.</p><p>"Even if you ran away, you would always come back to me," he picked her up, pressing her against the wall. Jane was no longer a human, she felt no pain or fatigue. They could make love without ever stopping.</p><p>Jane moaned, her legs tightened around his waist. Aro squeezed her thighs tightly, no longer needing to hold back, feeling the wetness between her legs.</p><p>"What were you saying about not having to spend the night before the wedding together?" he whispered into her neck.</p><p>The newborn vampire nibbled at his cheek, wanting.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of bad luck. Take me!" she ordered.</p><p>He would be the only one, and that did not weigh on her, for she simply did not want anyone else but Aro.</p><p>Her future husband immediately gave in to that order, taking her like this, against that wall, without bothering to undress her. He entered her, all the way, no longer feeling fragile under his touches and lunges.</p><p>At that moment Jane realised that she had never known true pleasure before. Everything was more intense, everything more alive, there was no tiredness or breathlessness, it was just them and their eternal passion to be consumed.</p><p>"Yes... again... never stop..." she moaned, feeling her own body being slammed against the wall.</p><p>"Never," Aro huffed, tracing a line with the tip of his tongue across her neck. Jane was totally anchored to him without even realizing it. Now she could feel him completely inside her moving, could know him for real. And when the orgasm came - actually a short time later - it was unlike anything she had ever experienced. She felt an explosion, a fire burning down there in her lower belly and then she let go. She writhed and stifled her moans in intimate, passionate kisses. Now she had left behind the fear of letting go along with her human life. Aro looked at her smugly, continuing to kiss her.</p><p>"We know no weariness, no fatigue," he whispered, pulling her away from the wall and leading her to the bed.</p><p>They consummated their passion all night and only at first light did they part to prepare for the great day.</p><p> </p><p>Jane had never planned to get married, but since she had to, she wanted to be beautiful: the most beautiful vampire bride that had ever existed. To begin with, she took a long, refreshing bath in water with rose petals. Heidi and Renata helped her, and although normally she would have shooed them away because she didn't need help, she felt rather benevolent that day and decided to let them wash and dress her.</p><p>"I hope you've found a wedding dress that isn't white," said Jane, as they tightened her corset. "I don't intend to look like just any bride."</p><p>"Don't worry. I actually think you'll like what we've found," Heidi admitted, taking strands of her hair between her fingers. She pinned it back into a series of intricate and numerous braids, between which she then arranged rose petals.</p><p>Jane had to admit that she was vaguely excited to see her dress. In general, the feeling she was getting was not as bad as she had always thought.</p><p>Heidi and Renata showed her the dress shortly afterwards and helped her into it. And as Jane looked at herself in the mirror, her lips stretched into a smile. It wasn't white, which was already great. It was a beautiful red colour, like blood, but what she liked most was the black lace that adorned the dress: her two favourite colours combined in one dress and that matched her pale red skin and scarlet eyes. The veil was also black, while the bouquet consisted not of roses but of chrysanthemums.</p><p>The flowers of the dead, they had just become the symbol of her marriage.</p><p>"Despite my worries... I have to say it's gorgeous," she whispered as she contemplated herself in the mirror.</p><p>Not beautiful like an angel, but like a demon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ceremony would take place in a small church outside London. The carriage ride had unnerved Jane, who wondered why they couldn't just walk, given their speed, but Renata told her it would ruin all the work they had done. And so she had waited, patiently.</p><p>When they arrived, she could first see Alec standing outside the church, stiff but visibly nervous. And his eyes lit up as he saw his sister.</p><p>"Please don't be moved, I hate such sentimentality," muttered Jane, getting out of the carriage as Heidi adjusted her veil.</p><p>"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. You look absolutely stunning. I never thought the day would come when I would walk you down the aisle," Alec leaned in, kissing her forehead. Jane sighed. There was not the slightest trace of resentment in his gaze or in his tone of voice. Perhaps her brother must have forgiven her.</p><p>"Alec," she murmured. "So... you don't hate me? You don't have to lie."</p><p>"I don't lie," he reassured her. "And I don't hate you. I was very angry with you at first, but now I can understand a little better why you did it. And after all... Aro is a good person... I mean, a good vampire. I'll have to get along with him, considering I'm entrusting him with the person I care about most."</p><p>At that point it was Jane who was on the verge of tears, but she tried not to let it show.</p><p>"I'm very happy about this. This is all I need."</p><p>Saying this, she took him under his arm and let him lead her into the church. The place was very quiet, even quite dark. Renata and Heidi went to sit next to Chelsea, while Marcus and Caius were on the altar next to Aro.</p><p>Aro was dressed in black, but his red tie matched the colour of his bride's dress. Jane smiled with a hint of mischief as she saw him. She walked fluidly, not at all challenged by the skirt.</p><p>She simply felt light, but she was sure her heart would beat faster if only she could. Alec walked her down the aisle, nodding to Aro and inviting him to take Jane's hand. Jane thanked him with a look, letting her husband hold her hand gently.</p><p>The priest who was going to perform the wedding must have been a vampire, judging by his red eyes.  And he spoke in a slow, drawling tone, uttering the words of the service that Jane knew by heart. She and Aro shook hands, looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>She felt good. As if she no longer had any fears, which she probably did. What good was fear now that she had eternity and invincibility?</p><p>Then came the time for promises. Aro had smiled, beginning to speak slowly.</p><p>"Lady Jane, I promise to love and honour you always. For better or for worse, for all eternity," he whispered.</p><p>They were different promises than usual. For for them there would be no sickness, no suffering. No death to separate them.</p><p>But it was another word that made her tremble: love. Love her. They had never spoken of love. Affection and fascination perhaps, but love...</p><p>Jane just relaxed.</p><p>There was no turning back now.</p><p>"Lord Aro, I also promise to love and honour you always. For better or for worse, for all eternity."</p><p>And with that simple promise, she bound him to her forever. Aro smiled smugly, then grabbed something from his breast pocket: yes, indeed, an important item for a bride was missing, the ring.</p><p>"Please forgive me for not giving it to you sooner, my dear," he said. "But we needed something special for the occasion."</p><p>It was no ordinary wedding ring. It was a ring with a black onyx stone, smooth and perfect. Jane had to smile, thinking that she looked just right in that vampire bride's outfit.</p><p>"And this is very special," she admitted, looking smugly at the ring on her finger.</p><p>That had been their choice, even before they could realise it, especially Jane.</p><p>Aro grasped her face gently and placed a light, demure kiss on her lips. Despite the vampire's passion, he maintained a certain reserve in public.</p><p>Thus Lady Jane Ellington the human became Lady Jane Volturi the vampire. Following the ceremony, others approached the newlyweds. Even Caius had put aside his distrust of Jane.</p><p>"Since you have become my sister, I will have to address you with respect," he had told her, smiling then slyly. "I want to see if you will prove that you are really as special as Aro thinks you are."</p><p>Jane had obviously not been intimidated.</p><p>"Of course, Caius. I will have the chance to surprise you in this long eternity we will spend together."</p><p> </p><p>Alec had now joined the family, leaving behind his own surname to embrace that of the Volturi. Despite his initial frustration, he was beginning to see and understand the positive aspects of vampire life. More importantly, his sister was there with him, which was just as important.</p><p>"Are you thirsty, my dear?" asked Aro. Jane stroked her throat.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, yes."</p><p>He held out his hand to her.</p><p>"Then perhaps we should quench our thirst, all of us. After all, after a ceremony we need a proper reception."</p><p>After leaving the church, the group of vampires drove further away from London to a small village. Jane had grown to love the taste of the hunt and found it fun too, although she still struggled to control herself. Night had now arrived and she moved, still in her wedding dress. Her favourite prey were young women, especially virgins; she found their blood much sweeter and more fragrant. She and Aro headed for the same house, easily entering through the window. There was a young girl combing her blonde hair in the mirror. She flinched when she noticed two strange and disturbing figures behind her, but luckily the shock was enough to keep her from screaming.</p><p>"I like it when you're scared. The adrenaline gives your blood a... interesting taste," Jane smiled, approaching the woman now crouched against the wall.</p><p>"W-who are you? What do you want...?"</p><p>Jane smiled, clutching her bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe it."</p><p>Then he thinned his gaze, focusing on her.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>Without her touching her, the woman began to writhe in pain, to ache for something that didn't actually exist. Jane didn't understand, overwhelmed by the rush and the now even more inviting scent. He pounced on her, gnawing at her neck and sucking greedily at the blood, filling himself.</p><p>"Oh, this is interesting," Aro commented. "You did this."</p><p>Jane lifted herself for a moment, her lips stained red.</p><p>"To do what...?"</p><p>"To cause her pain. Or at least, what she thought was pain. That suits someone like you just fine."</p><p>Jane narrowed her gaze. She hadn't even realised. Did she really have some sort of gift that allowed her to cause physical pain to others? If so, Aro would have been right twice over: in saying that as a vampire she would be special, in saying that a gift for her was right for her.</p><p>She licked her lips, pulling off one of the chrysanthemums and laying it on the girl's battered body.</p><p>"It could only be mine, a skill like that."</p><p>After that she moved closer to her husband, exchanging an acrid-tasting kiss.</p><p>They left before the chaos became unmanageable. Jane realised there could only be one wedding like this for her.  Her dress was stained with blood in places, still making her a little flustered, but it mattered little.</p><p>Now that they were safely back in their home, they could enjoy their wedding night, which was just a symbol of their new life together: the first time as husband and wife, not just as lovers.</p><p>They would stay in another room, with a four-poster bed and burgundy sheets. Jane placed the bouquet of chrysanthemums on the mattress.</p><p>"'Well, here we are at last. Me with a ring on my finger and married to a man. To a vampire."</p><p>Aro hugged her from behind, brushing her cheek with his lips.</p><p>"I'm sure you won't regret this," he whispered, playing with the neckline of her dress. Jane sighed, but before he could touch her again, she turned to look at him.</p><p>"You said you would love and honour me for eternity? Do you love me? Or was that just a lie?"</p><p>Aro turned her around, running his fingers over her are.</p><p>"I thought I told you that before," he said softly. "I feel something for you that goes beyond simple passion or attraction. I would not have wanted you here, I would not have waited for you all this time. Rather it is I who must ask the questions: are you angry with me for making you a prisoner of this life?"</p><p>But Jane did not feel like a prisoner at all. On the contrary, she felt freer than she had ever been. Free with him in this new life. She took his hand and kissed it.</p><p>"In front of you, I let myself go and exposed myself as with no one else. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have real feelings for you."</p><p>They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then jumped up to kiss passionately. They had wanted each other all along, during the ceremony, while feeding and now. Aro took her in his arms, lifting her up and kissing her bare neck and shoulders again, smelling the scent of her skin.  Jane reciprocated with the same treatment, moving up her face and rubbing her lips against his face.</p><p>"If you want me to tell you, then I'll tell you: I love you, my dear Jane," Aro whispered, laying her back against the bed. Jane's eyes widened, then pulled him by the tie and drew him to her.</p><p>"Then print these words in your mind, because I won't repeat them: I love you too," she sighed. Aro smiled smugly and slipped his hand into her cleavage, making her moan.</p><p>"I know," he hissed in her ear, then slipped her dress off without ruining it. Red and black looked divinely on his bride, but total nothingness was what suited her best Jane bit her lip as Aro removed her petticoat and bodice as well, his hands caressing her legs.</p><p>"You're so wet for me..."</p><p>Jane smiled, reversing sides and jumping on top of him. Physically she was now strong and unstoppable.</p><p>"Stop, it's my turn now."</p><p>She didn't use the same kindness, as she literally tore his clothes off, too eager to have him inside her, but Aro didn't seem to have anything to laugh about. When she had undressed him, she sat on him, rubbing herself deftly.</p><p>"I'm a good vampire, aren't I?" she wheezed in his ear. "If I'm somehow really capable of making others feel pain, I might as well try it on you. Think of the fun in that."</p><p>"You really don't want to do that. I do," he gasped, kissing her breasts and calmly sucking on her turgid nipples. Jane clutched his hair between her fingers, watching out of the corner of her eye their imagined reflections in the mirror.</p><p>They were just beautiful and exciting.</p><p>"There are no secrets with you," she moaned. "I want to do it a little differently tonight."</p><p>She held out her hand to him and Aro took it, smiling immediately afterwards when he heard what she had in mind.</p><p>"Oh, Jane. With immense pleasure."</p><p>Jane smiled, pulling away and getting on all fours on the mattress. Aro caressed her soft bottom, stroking between her buttocks.</p><p>She squinted her eyes, feeling wet between her legs. Soon she felt Aro's fingers push into her, into that spot she had never explored. It didn't hurt, it wouldn't hurt. There was nothing now that could make her feel physical pain. Aro continued this finger play for a while, enjoying making her moan. Only then did he decide to replace his fingers with his own member, already knowing that Jane would welcome him easily.</p><p>"My beloved bride," he whispered. "From now on I will be the sole provider of your pleasure."</p><p>He placed a kiss on her back, insinuating himself into her easily. Jane couldn't help but be surprised at the ease with which she opened herself to him and the immense pleasure she felt immediately.</p><p>"As I will be the only one for you," she gasped in satisfaction. "Touch me, all of me. I'm so wet."</p><p> </p><p>Aro began to move back and forth, touching between her legs and wetting himself with her.</p><p>Jane at that point let go completely, they let go together to low moans, to sighs, to the pleasure that would always be shared by only the two of them. Her small body moved under Aro's thrusts and he was clearly enjoying it too, he could see it reflected in the mirror. Jane saw his ring shining with a special light. She noticed at that moment how well that one accessory she was wearing fit her.</p><p>"Aro...!" she called his name, shouting it without realising it.</p><p>"Jane," he sighed, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Enjoy with me."</p><p>As soon as he said that, Jane let out a moan more like a scream. She felt her walls tighten around the vampire's skilled fingers. He gently grabbed her by the hair, kissing her, so that in that kiss they smothered their pleasure. Jane climaxed as she moved on her sits, he came thrusting into her and filling her with himself.</p><p>She sighed, not at all tired, but slowly turned her face to kiss him on the lips. She would never have guessed it, but she had come to appreciate the post-sex, gentle caresses. Maybe since she had become a vampire, she had begun to be more human.</p><p>A little later, when they had already consummated their passion three or four times, Jane had her face resting on Aro's chest as he stroked her hair.</p><p>She never thought she'd find herself like this, held in the arms of a man, nay, a vampire.</p><p>"What will become of us?" she asked, rubbing her face softly.</p><p>"Who can say, my beloved? Life is unpredictable. But we should be leaving London in some time. We've lived here too long already. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"</p><p>Jane thought about it, then looked into his eyes.</p><p>"Let it be Italy. I've always wanted to go there," she whispered.</p><p>"Good. So it shall be. This and more for she who is now my queen."</p><p>Jane wrinkled her brow. She would have liked to tell him to stop his flippancy, but she no longer felt annoyance, anger or pain.</p><p>There was only them for eternity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The end</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Dress and ring that ispired me.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After years, this story has finally taken shape. I hope you enjoyed this ending and i thank everyone who read it. I will no turn  my attention to other my story "Lubrun Lunam"</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I set the story in 1897 because that is the date when Dracula came out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>